


Mutiny Aboard the Enterprise

by Seclina_Lunica



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Hurt Bones, Hurt/Comfort, I'm treating this as a mixture of the movie along with the feeling and pace of a TOS episode, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Multi, Mutiny, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seclina_Lunica/pseuds/Seclina_Lunica
Summary: A barbaric Vulcan forcefully mind melds with McCoy. As a result, the doctor goes insane, and commits mutiny on the starship. Can Kirk and the Enterprise crew stop McCoy before his actions become their demise? Are McCoy's actions by his own doing, or is there something else controlling him?





	1. The Vulcan

_Captain’s log, stardate 2238.2. Our five year mission has sadly come to an end, and the Enterprise has just received a distress call from Starfleet. Our mission is to rescue a missing entity that has crash landed on a nearby planet as we return back to our own; earth. I, first officer Spock and the landing party have beamed down to the planet’s surface, in which eerily resembles earth’s tropical forests; however, the planet’s atmosphere is made up of deadly neurotoxins. We have a maximum of four hours to find the missing life form, before we begin to feel its effects. If the target is not found within that time span, I will have no choice, but to order the Enterprise out of orbit, and let the being die on the planet alone._

After beaming onto to the planet’s rich soil, Captain Kirk was the first to step forwards, and take a quick glance at his surroundings. First officer Spock mentioned on the starship, that the planet was mostly made of salt water; also acquiring tiny islands that were scattered in different parts of its sea. The forests on these islands were lush, yet deadly; and the exotic insects were quite large; making certain members of the landing party squeamish.

Spock didn’t hesitate to start the tricorder reading. He studied the environment of the planet in more detail.

Kirk started, “This place is beautiful, Spock.”

Spock responded to the captain’s statement. “Your reaction is noted, Captain. This planet pleases you, because it reminds you of earth, specifically within the regions of the amazon jungle, or the tropical rainforests. But may I remind you Captain, that the places I mentioned aren’t beautiful. In fact, they are ugly. As we should know, ugliness comes in many forms.”

Kirk arched an eyebrow. He squinted, “Such as, Mr. Spock?”

Spock said, “Ruthless weather, a deadly atmosphere, unpredictable life forms-shall I go on?”

Kirk acknowledged Spock’s words. “Alright. You’ve proven your point, Mr. Spock.” The captain turned to the rest of the landing party. “Split up! And search for…whatever we are searching for.”

Spock sauntered past the captain. “Captain, I highly suggest that we refrain from researching this planet any further, and focus on the mission that Starfleet command had given us.”

Kirk nodded. He said, “Yes, that thing.”

Spock said, “It’s an alien, Captain.” Spock pondered for a moment or two, before saying, “Captain, I still don’t understand how anything could have lived here. Over the years, the plants and the insects have somehow adapted to its environment, but based upon my readings, any living, intelligent creature should be incapable of surviving here.”

Kirk questioned the Vulcan, “What makes you say that?”

Spock answered, “Captain, the air we are breathing right now is a risk to all of us. The atmosphere is made up of several deadly neurotoxins that cause extreme psychosis, and will eventually lead to a slow death. Not even a Vulcan is immune to this type of environment.” He paused, before continuing, “We have exactly four hours and 23.6 minutes before we start hallucinating.”

Kirk cocked his head to the side. He started, “Then how”-

Spock interrupted, placing his hands behind his back, “I am unsure of how long this entity has been stranded on this planet for, but it seems to be very important to the federation. Captain, we must find it before it goes mad, and suffocates to death.”

Kirk nodded. He added, “For all we know, it could already be dead.”

Two hours flew by, but the landing party’s mission was so far unsuccessful. The forest was thick, creating very little room for a single person to maneuver through. The stranded individual could be anywhere on this tiny island. Kirk and the party had no idea who or what they were searching for; for Starfleet was keeping their lips sealed.

Suddenly, Spock stopped in his tracks. He observed the readings from his tricorder before saying, “Captain, there’s a lifeform ahead. According to the tricorder, it is definitely an alien species. It is exactly 2.85 kilometers west from where we are standing.”

Kirk gave a quick nod. He snatched the phaser attached to his pants. “Let’s go. We don’t know what we are facing. Phasers on stun.”

Captain Kirk and the landing party bolted through the dense vegetation. Sharp characteristics of various plants and trees scratched the vicinity of their arms, face and legs. Insects fell onto their uniforms; they fell off with a quick brush off the shoulder. After speedily scanning the environment, there was still nothing in sight. Kirk was starting to lose hope. He murmured, “Nothing yet.”

Kirk’s ears perked. He could hear the rushing of water only a few steps north. Kirk and the team escaped the clutches of the forest, and came to a riverbank; in which the water was abnormally blue; the current of the river was strong. Spock approached the captain. Kirk said without thinking, “The water is so clear…it’s so…blue.”

Spock said, “Fascinating. According to my readings, the surface at the bottom of the river is that of volcanic rock. It acts as a filter, hence why the water appears significantly blue. It’s like the islands of Hawaii on earth. It’s odd how it stays pure with such unstable air.”

Kirk asked, “How much time do we have left?”

Spock had an answer, “One hour and 43.2 minutes, Captain.”

Suddenly, captain Kirk heard moaning not far from where he stood. Kirk took a quick look around, and soon spotted a figure laying by the shore of the river. “Spock!” Kirk yelled, “Over there!”

Spock took notice of the individual. From a distance, the figure appeared to be a humanoid. Kirk, Spock and the remainder of the landing party rushed to the person’s aid. Kirk and Spock knelt to the helpless being’s level. Spock immediately saw that the entity was severely injured. He examined the body further. The individual bore similar features to that of himself. It was male, no doubt. His ears were pointed, and his eyebrows were tilted at an angle. The blood gushing from his stomach wound was the color green, and the anatomy that the tricorder displayed confirmed that he was a Vulcan.

Spock said, “He’s a Vulcan, Captain.”

Kirk was surprised. _A Vulcan?_ “What’s a Vulcan doing out here alone, Mr. Spock?”

Spock shook his head. “Insufficient data, Captain.”

Kirk gently lay a hand on the injured Vulcan’s shoulder. He started with an introduction, “I am Captain James T. Kirk from the _USS Enterprise._ We were sent here to rescue you. Can you tell us what happened?”

The nameless Vulcan struggled to speak. “Shuttle,” he coughed hysterically, “It crashed.”

Kirk glanced to his left, observing a smoldering piece of junk laying on the other side of the riverbank. He said, “I know you crashed, but was it a malfunction? Were you attacked?”

The Vulcan coughed again, causing his wound to open more; blood seeped through his fingers.

Spock grasped the Vulcan’s arm with a firm hold. “Captain,” he said, “He’s incapacitated. He’s got a severe wound. He needs attention on the ship ASAP.”

Kirk questioned, “How bad is it? The wound, I mean. Will we have to beam down Dr. McCoy at all?”

Spock said, “Vulcans have a high pain tolerance, but as we can see, he’s expressing that pain rather than trying to control it. Captain-pertaining to McCoy-we cannot put any more of our men in danger. Make sure that the good doctor is standing by in the transporter room.”

Kirk rose to his feet. He freed his communicator from the back of his pants. He flipped the communicator open, and held it close to his mouth. “Kirk to _Enterprise_. Be ready to beam up six. Have Dr. McCoy standing by in the transporter room, Kirk out.” Kirk abruptly closed the device. He turned to Spock, and observed his friend supporting the injured Vulcan.

Then, the landing party stood completely still as their body’s molecules were beamed onto the Starship.

Back on the Enterprise, Kirk scanned his party; everybody appeared intact. Kirk pointed at Spock, who was slowly lowering the injured entity to the ground. “Bones…”

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel were quick to aid the Vulcan. McCoy rapidly scanned the wounded being. The alien’s eyes were half open. McCoy noticed the severe stomach wound; the nurse and the doctor prepared a hypo.

Spock said unnecessarily, “Doctor, he’s a Vulcan.”

Dr. McCoy stopped what he was doing, and gave Spock a menacing glare. The doctor said in a sarcastic manner, “Gee Spock, I never would have guessed. With those pointed ears and that green concoction that you call blood, I wouldn’t dare think of another species.”

Slightly agitated, Spock said, “Please hurry, Doctor. Time is of the essence.”

McCoy grumbled. He swiped the hypo out of Chapel’s hands, and rose the medical tool to the level of his eyes; he examined the medicine. After, he gently pressed the hypo against the Vulcan’s arm, and slowly inserted the soothing sedative into his body; the Vulcan instantly passed out.

McCoy ordered, “Take him to Sickbay.” The doctor hopped onto his feet, and carefully watched his medical team carry the Vulcan out of the transporter room on a stretcher. “And put restraints on him too!”

Spock raised two brows. He gawked at McCoy, and said, “Restraints should be unnecessary doctor, as he is a Vulcan. He is in control of his-“

McCoy finished Spock’s sentence, “Emotions, I know.” McCoy furrowed his brows. “But how do you know, Mr. Spock? We don’t know how long the Vulcan has been exposed to that air. You and I both have the facts, that the atmosphere causes extreme mental instability, and would eventually kill you. He’s already debilitated, because of that nasty wound; but he could be mentally ill too! We don’t know the severity of his mental, and physical condition! I can’t take that chance!”

Spock was silent for the longest time. Two words, seldom heard together, escaped his lips. “Logical, doctor.”

McCoy was taken aback. “Really?”

Kirk slightly chuckled. He unexpectedly slapped McCoy’s upper backside. “Alright boys. Bones, you’ve got a patient that needs your help.” Kirk looked back at his first officer. “Spock, back to the bridge.”-

“With all due respect Captain, I request permission to go with the doctor.”

Kirk acknowledged Spock’s demand. “Alright, Mr. Spock. Go ahead.”


	2. My Name is Val

Dr. McCoy was occupied in Sickbay. He had been administering two hypos into the unidentified Vulcan’s shoulder. The Vulcan was strapped onto a bio bed, and was fast asleep. McCoy gawked at the patient’s readings. The Vulcan’s vitals were moving in all sorts of directions. Doctor McCoy sighed. Unfortunately, his knowledge of Vulcan physiology was limited, and he wasn’t entirely sure if some of his evaluations were on the good side of the spectrum, or the bad.

McCoy mumbled, “He’s a Vulcan alright.”

Spock’s ‘supersonic’ hearing picked up McCoy’s statement. He said, “Your comment is illogical doctor, as you already knew that he was a Vulcan.”

McCoy rolled his eyes, and grumbled. He turned to Spock. “Christ, Spock. Don’t you know a joke when you hear one?”

Spock reminded the doctor, “Vulcans do not joke, doctor.” He changed the subject. “How long has he been on that planet?”

McCoy said, with a hint of irritation in his voice, “I intend to find out, Mr. Spock; but first, I must see to his physical needs. He’s got a severe injury in which he’ll need surgery; which will take place…in about 15 minutes.” Dr. McCoy finished with the hypos, and backed away from the patient. He sauntered over to where Spock was standing, and proceeded to explain the situation. “The Vulcan’s readings are all over the place. Some of his vitals have sky rocketed, and others appear practically non-existent. Spock,” he shook his head, “I wish I could accurately tell you if his readings were good or bad.”

Spock said in an aggressive tone of voice, “Stop delaying, doctor. Is he dying?”

McCoy replied with a grim expression, “Yes, Spock.” The doctor took a deep breath. “He is dying. But surgery will begin soon. I’ve already administered the anesthesia.” McCoy folded his arms across his chest. “And since you run on statistics alone, Mr. Spock, he’s got a 74.5% chance that he will survive during and after the procedure.” He thought for a moment before continuing, “After surgery, Dr. M’Benga and I will run a psychological test in order to find answers to your questions.”

Spock gave a quick nod. “Thank you, doctor. I will leave you to your duties.”-

“Spock,” McCoy interjected. “I’m sorry…I…understand how much your species means to you. Just as humans care for their own, Vulcans care”-

“Doctor,” Spock interrupted, “If humans cared for each other, wars would cease to exist.” Spock left Sickbay, and proceeded to the turbolift. “Bridge,” he said. As Spock ascended, he found himself lost in his own thoughts. There were so many questions that needed to be answered; such as: _What’s a Vulcan doing here alone? What was he doing that caused him to crash? Was he on their side? Who was he to the federation? Why do they want him? Is he insane?_

Spock could feel death looming in medical; it was always hard when one of his kind passed; he could sense their death. Spock understood that there was a great responsibility on his shoulders. If the injured Vulcan died, Spock would have to transport the alien’s Katra to their home planet; which no longer existed thanks to Nero.

The turbolift came to a halt. Spock entered the bridge.-

“Spock!” Kirk exclaimed.

Spock said, attempting to start a conversation, “Captain, we are on course for starbase 6. We will reach our destination in 2.14 days.” He paused, before continuing, “We will reach earth in 26.4 days.”

Kirk said, “Spock, earth at this moment is irrelevant.”

Spock replied, “Affirmative, Captain. I just believed that you would appreciate the thought. After all, this is our final mission; taking the stranded Vulcan to starbase 6. There, his unknown fate will be in the hands of Starfleet. Then, we will proceed to earth.”

Kirk smirked, “Wow, Spock. I didn’t know you were the sentimental kind.” Kirk laughed as he made his way back into the captain’s chair. “Spock, do you have a guess as to why Starfleet wants the Vulcan? Any ideas at all?”

Spock stood erect at his station. “Uncertain, Captain. There is no sufficient data to support my theories.”

Kirk said, “But you had a good look at his face. Do you know this Vulcan?”

“No, Captain.”

Kirk turned away, and said to himself, “I wonder why they want him?”

Spock said, “He’s of great importance to the federation, Captain. But whether he is a good or bad influence, I am uncertain. However, it is not my place to know the details of the situation. Our mission is to take the Vulcan to starbase 6 without any complications.”

Kirk added with a cheeky smile, “And we shall do so, Mr. Spock.”

Five hours had gone by, and Captain Kirk was sitting content in the captain’s chair. Suddenly, a gruff voice said through the intercom:

_“McCoy to bridge.”_

“Kirk here.”

_“Jim. Spock. The patient is out of surgery. He is alive and conscious. I suggest that you come to sickbay as soon as possible.”_

Kirk said, “We’ll be there right away. Kirk out.” He turned to the helmsman. “Mr. Sulu, you have the conn.”

Kirk and Spock scurried from the bridge, and proceeded into the turbolift. “Sickbay.” They descended. Kirk slowly turned his head to look at Spock, and observed something peculiar. There was a mixture of weariness and melancholy within Spock’s Vulcan eyes. Kirk said, “Spock, you look worried. Are you alright?”

Spock avoided eye contact. He was not alright. “Worry, Captain, is a human emotion.”

Kirk sighed. “Okay, Spock.”

“But I am…slightly concerned.”

“Concerned?” Kirk said, “About the Vulcan?”

Spock crossed his arms. He took a quick breath. “Jim, he’s a Vulcan. I care for my species.”

Unlike Spock, Kirk was ridiculously troubled. Lately, it seemed as if everything was starting to unravel on the _Enterprise;_ especially between his two best friends, Spock and Bones. The captain wasn’t sure if the two frenemies were just tired, or sick of being in space with one another.

“There’s something else going on, Spock. I mean, it looks as if you are…slipping.”

Spock murmured, “It’s hard to explain...you wouldn’t understand.”

Kirk and Spock didn’t speak another word to each other until they reached the sickbay premises. Inside the medical facility, the two companions observed Dr. McCoy and M’Benga providing care to a half-asleep Vulcan; whom was fresh out of surgery. Dr. M’Benga carefully surveyed the readings, while McCoy was disinfecting scratches and burns found on the patient’s arms and legs. Without warning, McCoy felt a hand touch his arm. “What the-?!” He said, startled.

Kirk snorted, “Hello Bones, how’s the patient?”

McCoy gave his best friend an odd expression. He continued to clean the Vulcan’s minor injuries. Kirk could tell that the good doctor was exhausted. McCoy said, “He’s damn lucky to be alive, I can tell you that.” He exhaled, “Anyway, he’s conscious, and full of questions that I cannot answer. And I’m damn certain that you can’t answer those questions either.”

Kirk said, “I’ll make that decision. Anything else?”

“He’s tired, Jim.” McCoy stated, “Very tired. Now Jim, I’m going to watch the patient very closely. Presently, the Vulcan’s vitals are functioning normally. Dr. M’Benga quickly informed me about a Vulcan’s healing capabilities. He should be going into his Vulcan-voodoo-healing-trance-magic-thing at any time.” McCoy set aside his tools, and released the wet gloves from his hands. He wiped his hands with a clean towel. “Anyway, I think-“

Spock interrupted, “Doctor, have you performed any psychological exams on the patient yet?”

McCoy instantly frowned. “Be patient, Mr. Spock. I want him to physically heal first. Again, Dr. M’Benga educated me on the Vulcan healing trance, and I _will not_ interfere until the process is complete.”-

Dr. M’Benga spoke, “I can make a guess of how long he’s been down on that planet for, Mr. Spock. But it’s just a guess based on how he…interacted…with Dr. McCoy and me about an hour after surgery.”

Kirk was intrigued. “Oh? And how long, do you think?”

Dr. M’Benga shrugged. He said, “About a week? Now, I can’t be certain without a psychological exam, and a bio-chemical test.”

McCoy said to the captain, “He lost a lot of blood, Jim. And he has some infection. He’ll be sickbay for quite a while.”

Spock raised his voice; he said at a fast pace, “Meaning that it will be _a while_ before you run any kind of psychological exam.”  A chill ran down Kirk’s spine. “Is that correct, doctor?”-

McCoy clenched his jaw, and grit his teeth. The doctor snapped, “Mr. Spock!” McCoy waved a finger. “I’m getting sick and tired of you dictating what I should and should NOT be doing in my sickbay! Get one thing through your thick head; I don’t care if he’s a Vulcan, an Orion, a tribble, a Klingon, or a human! He is MY patient! And I will do as what’s in my patient’s best interest!”

Kirk could feel the tension growing between Spock and McCoy. They were always poking fun at one another; but they respected each other too. But for the past couple of weeks, their friendship started to deteriorate, compelling them to constantly claw at each other’s throats. Kirk hated being the mediator.

“Doctor!” Spock exclaimed with a neutral expression. Kirk could sense frustration, and anger boiling up inside the Vulcan. He said with a straight face, “There is no time for emotionalism. Run a psychological test, or I will hold you personally responsible for neglect if the patient dies.”

The room fell silent. No one could believe what Spock had just said. He questioned McCoy’s credibility as a doctor. Kirk sighed; Spock could be just as mean as McCoy sometimes.

At first, Spock didn’t think anything of it. He assumed that McCoy would take the punch, like he always did; but it wasn’t long before Spock could see the hurt in McCoy’s eyes. _What was wrong with him? Who was he becoming?_ Human emotions were beginning to seep out of his alien body.

McCoy focused his attention onto the patient. He said in a calm manner, “Commander, I’ve lost a lot of patients over the years…” he trailed off, and thought. After what felt like an eternity of silence, McCoy spoke, “Commander, don’t question my integrity as a doctor.” He cleared his throat, straightened his posture, and unwrinkled his scrubs. “I’m the chief medical officer of the _USS Enterprise_.” He paused momentarily before continuing, “Don’t lose confidence in your chief medical officer, or he’ll lose confidence in himself. And that, can detriment a ship considerably.” He turned to Spock. “The Vulcan is alive. And I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that he stays alive until we reach our destination.”

Suddenly, Spock felt an overwhelming sensation of regret. Something that he never experienced before. “Doctor.”-

“Val…” a petite voice called.

The entire party in sickbay looked down at the patient before them. The Vulcan; he was awake, and he had his eyes set on the first officer. He curled his long fingers. The Vulcan repeated, “Val…my name…is Val.” He raised a brow. He said, “You…You are a…a Vulcan?”

Spock confirmed, “That is correct.”

Val scanned the entire area surrounding him. He was in some sort of ‘hospital?’ A hospital on a Starship, perhaps? Then he gawked at the life forms surrounding him. He examined each person from head to toe, but what stood out the most were the Starfleet insignias and uniforms. He said in Spock’s direction, “You are a Vulcan…in Starfleet?”

Spock acknowledged, “That is correct, Val. I am Commander Spock.”

The restrained Vulcan dug his nails into the bio bed. “What am I doing here?”

Kirk leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He bent forwards, and said, “We rescued you from that godforsaken planet. Now that you are safe, our orders are to transport you to starbase 6. There, the federation will take care of you.”

Val exhaled through his nostrils with great force. “I see. The federation…found me.” Then something unexpected occurred. The Vulcan slowly shut his eyes, and began laughing through clenched teeth. Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk was taken by surprise, and Dr. McCoy and M’Benga thought that they would never see the day when a Vulcan would express his or hers’ emotions; they were amused in a way.

“Fascinating,” murmured Spock.

McCoy shot a glance at Kirk. “Jim, he must be out of his Vulcan mind? Typical Vulcan’s don’t display emotions. Commander Spock I can understand, because he’s half human; but we’ve thoroughly examined this man.” McCoy flailed his arms. “He’s a purebred.”

Spock said, “Doctor, if he had been down on that planet for more than four hours, it is only logical to assume that he is insane. If that is the case, then he’s lost all control.”-

McCoy huffed, “We can’t be for sure!”-

Kirk quickly changed the subject before things got out of hand…again. He said to Val, “Why does the federation want you?”

The Vulcan simply ignored the captain’s question; and instead, attempted to free himself from the restraints. But it was of no use. He grumbled, “Why am I tied down?”

Kirk enlightened the Vulcan, “We don’t know you, Val. We don’t know your connection to the federation, and we don’t know if you are mentally ill.” Kirk grinned. “We are being cautious.” He placed a hand on his chest. “I’m only looking out for my crew.”

Val nodded, then drew a sly smile. He said, “You are…quite logical. I’m on a Starship…and you are the captain, I presume? Yes, yes I remember…you were one of the earthmen on that planet with me…James T. Kirk?”

“ ** _Captain_** , James T. Kirk,” Kirk corrected. McCoy rolled his eyes.

Val looked at Dr. McCoy as if he were scum on the bottom of his shoe. “What are you called, _human_?” The word ‘human’ was poison to Val’s tongue.

McCoy looked rather uncomfortable. He licked his lips. “I’m Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

Val shifted his gaze back to Spock. He said aggressively, “Commander, turn this ship around. I wish to be transported to starbase 20.” His tone of voice made his request sound more like a command. Spock was silent.

“What?” Kirk said, “Val, starbase 20 is a ways away. In fact, it’s in the opposite direction that we are currently facing.”-

Val was persistent, “Commander! Take me to starbase 20! I order you!”

Spock shook his head. “That is not possible.”

Val snarled, “Commander Spock! I…I beg of you!”

Spock did not answer the Vulcan’s statement.

Val continued to yell useless commands at the first officer; he was becoming more and more aggravated. “Get me out of here! Take me to starbase 20!!”

“Absolutely NOT!” Kirk yelled, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m the captain here! If you have any requests, or concerns, you are to take those up with me!”

Val violently shifted his body from side to side; again, trying to break free from the straps binding him to the bio bed. “Captain!!” He screamed, “Take me, or I’ll kill you! I’ll KILL YOU ALL!”

Things were escalating quickly; soon they would get out of hand. Dr. McCoy grasped a hypo from a side table tray. “Shall I sedate him?”

Val vigorously struggled, He shrieked, “AARRGGHH!!”

“That would be wise, doctor.”

Dr. McCoy placed the hypo against the Vulcan’s arm, and inserted the drug into the alien’s body. Val’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he instantly fell silent. McCoy supported the Vulcan’s neck, as Val slowly sunk back onto the bio bed.

Spock muttered, “Leonard.”

McCoy looked up, surprised. This was new. “Yes, Mr. Spock?”

“I’m sorry if I seem impatient, but I highly suggest that you run the mental exams before Val starts the healing trance.”

“Why?”

“After observing Val’s conduct, he is showing signs of natural Vulcan behaviors.”

McCoy scoffed. “Natural? I thought that being an emotionless walking computer was a natural behavior for a Vulcan.”

Spock said, “Incorrect, doctor. As you pointed out once, my ancestors were barbarians. It was only with the teachings that were passed down from generations to generations that we were able to tackle our extreme emotions, and become a better, and more stable species.”

Then a thought came to Kirk’s mind. “What about Pon Farr?”

Spock answered the captain, “If he were in that state, he’d be demanding to go to Vulcan, or - New Vulcan in this case - not a starbase. According to my calculations, there is a 98.2% chance that Val is NOT sane after being exposed to that planet’s atmosphere; but in order to confirm that my calculations and theories are correct, we need to undergo those remaining examinations.” He concluded, “If he is sane, Val, will be a danger to everyone aboard this ship.”

McCoy said, “So right now, Val is just an emotionally unstable Vulcan?”

“Correct, doctor.”

McCoy smacked his lips; he caved in to the Vulcan’s logic. “Fine. I’ll run the examinations. Afterwards, I’ll make sure that he remains asleep until we reach starbase 6.”

Captain Kirk looked at Val one last time, before turning to his friend. He said, “Take care of him, Bones. And keep us informed of the situation.”

“Yes, Jim. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”


	3. The Mind Meld

Dr. McCoy looked over the results of the psychological exam for the third time; the results were intriguing. Hours before, the doctor started the test by asking Val some questions, and completing some simple exercises. He completed a thorough brain scan, and sent Dr. M’Benga to the lab to study the Vulcan’s bio-chemical properties. During the examinations, the Vulcan stayed rather calm, but as it progressed, he would express numerous emotions that McCoy obviously wasn’t used to seeing from this species. Tired of questions, tests and drills, Val would throw a tantrum every now and then, and it would take more than a few security personnel to pin him down, and sedate him. But underneath all of that madness, the Vulcan was quite logical. The paper showed that Val was smart, competent, and answered each scenario with great thought. But he lacked control; a handful of his answers were quite colorful and sadistic, but nonetheless, logical. McCoy gawked at his patient-once again, restrained-on the bio bed. He wanted to check-up on Val’s health. The good doctor observed the wound, and noticed that it was healing without any complications thus far; McCoy anticipated that Val would start the healing trance at any time. He sauntered into his office and sat at his desk, gathering the results of the exams in an organized pile. He opened a channel on the intercom, and contacted the bridge.

"McCoy to bridge,” started the doctor.

A voice emerged, _“Spock here.”_

“Mr. Spock,” McCoy said. “I have the results.” He chuckled in his throat. “You were wrong.”

_“Explain,”_ said Spock.

McCoy crossed his legs. He said, “The computer analyzed Val based on his mental and physical exams, including the time that Starfleet contacted the _Enterprise_ about the Vulcan’s presence on that planet. Based on the information given, the computer has accurately stated that Val was on the planet for no more than three hours. We also ran a bio-chemical test. He came up clear. No neurotoxins. Mr. Spock…Val is sane.”

_“Fascinating,”_ was all Spock could say.

McCoy continued, “Spock, Val’s a brute, but he is sane. The Vulcan speaks and acts like your ancestors did 5000 years ago, but he does not lack in logic. Although Val’s analyses on certain subjects were a little out of the ordinary, he answered each question correctly. There’s more, but the rest of the report will be cataloged into my medical log.” He exhaled, “Spock, he also attacked five of my medical staff. He wanted to call it quits after the Q&A, but I refused to finish early. They’re alright though.”

_“Thank you doctor,”_ Spock said, _“Keep him asleep until we reach starbase 6. Spock out.”-_

McCoy broke contact with the hobgoblin. He straightened his posture, and turned to the head Nurse who was quietly standing at the door. He acknowledged Christine’s presence with a nod. “Nurse.”

Chapel smiled. “Doctor.”

McCoy rose from his chair. He inched his way towards Chapel, finally laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Chris, I’m relieving you of duty, so you can go get some rest. You’ve been overexerting yourself again.”

Chapel said, “Len, I talked to Spock earlier. He didn’t mean to-“

McCoy interrupted, “I know he didn’t. I think we’re all just a little tired. We say things the wrong way sometimes. Please Christine, you’re excused.”

Chapel stood her ground. She cut off McCoy as he attempted to leave to his office. “But Len, what about Val? You’ll need assistance-“

McCoy’s smile faded. He said, “Go to your quarters, Christine. That’s an order. Or will I have to restrain you to a bio bed too, and force you to sleep?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Nurse Chapel whispered, “Leonard.”

McCoy assured, “Christine, it’s alright. I’ve got another nurse coming in shortly.”

Chapel nodded. She left sickbay. Outside, Christine was only a few steps away from the door, when she started having second thoughts about leaving him alone with the ruthless Vulcan. She was present during the psychological exams, she knew what Val was like. She looked over her shoulder, and whispered, “He should be alright. After all, the Vulcan is restrained.”

Dr. McCoy hovered over Val. He was examining the Vulcan’s body. McCoy shook him, but the alien did not stir. Val would twitch every now and then. McCoy raised a brow, and said, “He must be in that voodoo trance now.” The doctor made the decision to remove the restraints as he believed that they were no longer necessary. “I won’t give him any more medication either. It’s all up to him now.” McCoy looked at the monitor above the bio bed. The Vulcan’s vitals still varied.-

Suddenly, the Vulcan shot up from the bed, and grasped onto McCoy’s scrubs; he viciously pulled the doctor forwards. Then, the Vulcan smacked his right hand against the left side of McCoy’s face. He instantly froze; his hazel eyes as wide as saucers, and locked in on the Vulcan. McCoy moaned, “Oh…”

The Vulcan bore a sly smile. “You…are resisting, Dr. McCoy.” He exclaimed, “Let me in, doctor! Let me in!”

“N…n…no,” McCoy said in a drawl. He could feel a melting sensation on his face and shoulders. He knew he was in trouble. McCoy did everything in his mere human power to stop the Vulcan from penetrating his mind.

But the Vulcan was stronger. Val released himself from McCoy’s scrubs, and proceeded to place his other hand on the opposite side of McCoy’s face. All ten of his fingers dug into the doctor’s skin, generating an overwhelming feeling of his barbaric emotions within McCoy. McCoy’s eyes were fully open, and his mouth was agape. He looked as if he were struggling to breathe. Val said, “I take it that this isn’t the first time you’ve melded with a Vulcan!? Now…open your mind.” The Vulcan grunted. “Let…me in!!”

McCoy’s eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling. Horrible pain passed through his mind. Someone was in there, building something. Then McCoy saw things. He saw crimes that the Vulcan had committed in the past, and he saw the shadows of Klingons. Another wave of pain aggravated the entirety of his body, and mind. He was frozen, and he was helpless. He moaned again, “Oh…”

Something wasn’t sitting right with Chapel. Christine turned back to sickbay; she refused to stay in her quarters. She stopped at the door once she could hear moaning on the other side. She raised an eyebrow. What was McCoy doing in there? She was about to turn away, until the moaning escalated into a cry for help.

Val squeezed McCoy’s head; his fingers pushed harder on the surface of the doctor’s skin. McCoy’s eyes were now rolling to the back of his head. “Oh…oh…oh!! Oh!!! OH!!! OH!!!! AHH!!!! AHHHH!!!”

Chapel entered sickbay. She discovered the CMO within the clutches of Val, screaming in agony. She cried, “LEONARD!” Nurse Chapel ran to the Vulcan, and stopped; she desperately wanted to break the meld, but she knew it was a dangerous idea. Without hesitation, she sprinted to the intercom. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes as she was forced to listen to the desperate cries that McCoy released from his lips. She yelled at the top of her lungs, “CHAPEL TO CAPTAIN KIRK!” Then, she panicked, “SICKBAY TO CAPTAIN KIRK!”

Kirk answered, _“Kirk here.”_

“CAPTAIN!” she exclaimed, “We need help! Please!”

McCoy shrieked. “AHH!!! AHHH!!!!”

Kirk could hear the commotion through the intercom. He could hear someone screaming. He yelled back, _“What’s going on down there?!”_

Chapel quickly answered, “Val is mind melding with Leonard!! It’s awful! Leonard is...HE’S IN PAIN! I want to stop it, but I think I’ll just make things worse! Help! PLEASE HELP!”-

Kirk answered her pleas, _“We’ll be there right away!”_

Nurse Chapel quickly turned back to look at the horrifying scene before her. She called, “STOP! STOP! Oh god! Spock, please hurry!”

“AHH!”-

Val let go of McCoy. The doctor immediately collapsed onto the cold, hard ground of sickbay. Chapel screamed. It was finished. The Vulcan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell back into his original position, sleeping soundly, as if nothing had occurred.

Christine didn’t waste time. She ran to McCoy’s side. “Leonard!”

The nurse quickly scanned her boss from head to toe. Every joint in his body was twitching in five second intervals, and his usually vibrant hazel eyes were wide open, and staring into a void. The inside of his mouth was completely exposed; Chapel could hear gurgling noises emerging from his throat. She didn’t know what to do. _“Oh god,”_ she whispered, “ _Shhhhhit!”_ She said in a concerned tone of voice, “Leonard, can you hear me?”

A soft, _“Ah,”_ was all he could say. McCoy continued to stare into nothingness. Christine wiped away the drool that was escaping the corners of his mouth with her sleeve.

She then grasped his hand, and held it close to her chest. She said, “Hang on, Len.”

Sickbay’s doors flew open. Kirk and Spock entered, quickly finding McCoy on the ground with Christine by his side.

Kirk gasped once he caught sight of the scene. “BONES!” he yelled.

Quick as a flash, Kirk and Spock were both at McCoy’s side. Kirk gawked at his first officer, looking for an immediate answer. “Spock?”

Spock said, “Definitely a mind meld, Captain.”

Kirk focused his attention onto Chapel. He asked, “Christine, what happened?”

The Nurse’s face was wet. She said, “Dr. McCoy sent me to my quarters. Shortly after leaving, I heard Leonard…screaming. He was in pain. As soon as I entered sickbay, I saw Val melding with him. Both of Val’s hands were covering his face.”

Kirk responded, “It was forced!?”

As Val did, Spock placed both of his hands on either side of the doctor’s face, but with a gentler touch. He melded with McCoy. Spock concentrated heavily as he pressed down on McCoy’s focal points. He attempted to save Dr. McCoy from an impending fate of either death or permanent insanity. He said in a neutral tone, “This is bad, Captain.”

“What is it, Spock?”

“I can’t enter the doctor’s mind.”

Kirk snapped, “What do you mean you can’t enter?! You’re a Vulcan!”

Spock retorted, “I can’t access McCoy’s mind. Something is stopping me from doing so.” Kirk carefully watched Spock’s long fingers slide against McCoy’s cheekbones. Spock said, “Captain, I can slip through the surface, but all I can see after that is a giant wall. There are so many locks, and trap doors that it is impossible for me to break through.” Spock was silent for a moment or two before saying, “Jim, I can’t do it. I’m trying”-

“Well try harder!” Kirk yelled.

Spock shouted back, “I am trying, Captain! But at the same time, I don’t want to hurt Leonard even more!”

Kirk looked at his injured friend. Great Sadness and worry washed over the Captain once he caught sight of McCoy’s vacant eyes. “Bones,” he murmured.

McCoy’s lips moved. His words were faint, _“Ah…Jim.”_

Kirk snatched the doctor’s clothing. He said, “Bones!”

Spock slowly removed his hands from McCoy’s face; the Vulcan was sweating, and he was gasping for air. Spock said whilst shaking his head, “I’m sorry, Jim. I’m a strong Vulcan, but it seems that Val is stronger.” Spock cleared his throat, and attempted to avoid eye contact with the captain. He was extremely disappointed; extremely disappointed with himself. He repeated, “I’m sorry, Jim. After a brutal mind meld, he’ll either die or go insane. I prefer neither.”

Nurse Chapel suggested, “Let’s get him on a bed.”

Spock and Kirk listened to Chapel. They took a firm hold of McCoy’s limp body, and lifted it from the ground with ease. They lay him onto the nearest bed, and endeavored to make their friend as comfortable as possible during this horrendous situation. Spock positioned McCoy accordingly, while Kirk and nurse Chapel covered the doctor’s body with a large quilt.

Nurse Chapel proceeded to the nearest intercom, and opened a channel. She said in a calm manner, “Doctor M’Benga, please report to sickbay immediately. It’s an emergency.”

“Bones,” Kirk mumbled again.

McCoy’s body twitched. His head was twisted to the left, and his eyes were still stuck in a void. “No,” McCoy said, looking past Spock’s shoulder, “Jim…Spock.”

Kirk was puzzled. “He knows we’re here?”

Spock nodded. “He’s out of it, but he’s completely aware of his surroundings.”

McCoy twitched again. “Ah…”he trailed off.

“Jim?”

Kirk observed his first officer. He looked tired. He also carried a certain wretchedness deep within his dark Vulcan eyes. “Spock,” Kirk started, “You were really trying, weren’t you?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. He said, “Why wouldn’t I, Captain? Leonard is my friend too.”

Kirk was at a loss for words. He shifted his gaze towards Spock’s hands; both were clenched into a tight fist. Kirk could tell that Spock was attempting to control the emotion of anger. What was happening to his first officer and companion? To Kirk, it was as if Spock was losing control of his human half. “Spock,” Kirk said, “Go to your quarters. I think you need some time alone; some meditation, perhaps?”

Spock disapproved of the captain. “No, Jim. I am not leaving until I know what condition Leonard is in.”

“What’s going on?!” said a voice; it was Dr. M’Benga. As soon as his eyes lay on the incapacitated CMO, he became quiet. He hurried to McCoy’s bedside, and nudged himself between Commander Spock and the patient. “What happened?” Dr. M’Benga said, as he shined a tiny flashlight into McCoy’s vacant eyes; he couldn’t determine what McCoy was looking at. M’Benga needed to do something, and fast. He repeated, “What happened?!”

Spock answered his brief question, “It was a mind meld, between Val and McCoy, doctor. There was no consent. Believe me when I say that it was vicious.”

M’Benga turned to Spock. “Did you-“

Spock interrupted, “I attempted to doctor; to counter what Val had done. But I was unsuccessful.”

Chapel said, “I’ll put Val back into the restraints, and keep him asleep.”

M’Benga focused his attention on McCoy only. The doctor snapped his fingers, indicating to one of the nearby nurses that he was in need of a hypo with a particular drug. He gawked at the liquid inside, before pressing the hypo against McCoy’s arm; the hypo clicked, and spewed the medication into McCoy’s veins. In mere seconds, Dr. McCoy’s body relaxed, and his eyelids started to droop.  He whispered, _“Jim…Sp...ock…”_ McCoy closed his eyes, and he was forced into a deep sleep. Spock peered at the doctor; the rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable. He was as white as a ghost, and unmoving. He looked dead, but the bio bed begged to differ. Dr. M’Benga looked at McCoy’s readings on the bio-function monitor; his vitals were sound.

Dr. M’Benga turned to Kirk. He said to the captain, “Leonard’s asleep. And he’ll need rest.” The worried expression that was plastered on Kirk’s face broke M’Benga’s heart. He attempted to comfort the captain, “Captain, I do not know of his fate. But I’ll monitor Leonard around the clock, and I’ll update you on his condition every hour. He’s in good hands.”

Kirk grumbled, “I want to stay.”

Dr. M’Benga shook his head. He said, “Captain, right now, Leonard needs space. And so do I; in order for me to give him the greatest care that I can offer as a doctor. I’m sorry, Captain. You’ll have to come back later.”

Spock negotiated with M’Benga. He said in his usual even voice, “Doctor, your decision to temporarily prohibit the captain from entering sickbay is logical, for his presence could hinder your work. However, I could be of some use.  I would like to stay with the doctor. I want to attempt another counter mind meld as his mind is resting. Please,” he assured, “I will not hurt him.”

Dr. M’Benga played with the empty hypo in his hands. He said, “Fine, Spock…you can stay.”


	4. The Wall

 

Commander Spock was inside sickbay; standing beside the bed which held Dr. McCoy. The doctor was sound asleep. Spock noticed that every minute or so, McCoy’s body would briefly twitch; he was still feeling the after effects of the vicious mind meld. Spock watched nurse Chapel care for McCoy, as she was dabbing at the doctor’s sweaty face with a cold cloth. Dr. M’Benga entered the room from McCoy’s office. He greeted the Vulcan, “Hello, Mr. Spock.” He said with a mixture of annoyance and concern, “I see that you are here to attempt another meld.”

Spock did not answer M’Benga’s statement. The doctor followed Spock’s curious gaze; his eyes were on McCoy. M’Benga started:

“Spock, I understand your concern for McCoy, and that you want to try another mind meld, but I don’t think that this is a…good time. The mind meld that he received-“

Spock interrupted, “I know what happened, doctor.” The last thing Spock wanted was to replay the scenario that he had witnessed only hours before.

M’Benga stepped forwards, extending a hand in order to touch the side of Spock’s arm. He did this as a gesture to comfort. Although Spock bore a neutral expression, his dark eyes displayed a hint of worry. M’Benga said in a gentle tone of voice, “Spock, are you alright?”

Spock refused to answer.

Spock asked, “Doctor, please let me perform a mind meld? While he is asleep, I may be able to bring him back with ease, reducing the chances of him becoming insane for the rest of his time. While he was awake, it was impossible, but since his mind is relaxed-”

Dr. M’Benga raised a hand to silence the Vulcan. At first, M’Benga was hesitant of Spock’s request, but he wanted the CMO to be alright just as much as Spock did. “Very well, Mr. Spock. But I must supervise. And if complications arise during the meld, you must stop it.”

Spock gave a quick nod, before slowly lowering his body onto the edge of McCoy’s bed. He gawked at the doctor’s face. McCoy looked peaceful.

Spock churned. There were emotions that he never wanted feel. Spock took a deep breath, before attaching his hands to McCoy’s face. He gently lay his fingers onto the focal points, and their minds began to merge. The essence of Spock traveled into McCoy’s inner self.

Spock soared past thousands upon thousands of nerves, and electrical currents of McCoy’s brain that kept the doctor’s emotional self-intact. Seconds later, Spock discovered a door attached to the backside of McCoy’s organ. Spock didn’t hesitate to open the door, and pass through.

Then, he found himself in a dream world. He was floating in an area of purple space; with streams of black matter, twisting, and swirling in all sorts of directions. It was unnaturally quiet there too. Spock performed a successful meld with McCoy once, during a replay of history at the gunfight at O.K. corral; McCoy’s hysterical emotions called this room ‘home.’ But they were gone. Spock looked up, and observed another door floating in space; it was already opened. He travelled through, but inside, he found nothing…absolutely nothing; only total darkness, and isolation. Spock journeyed through the darkness. McCoy’s mind was usually bright, and vivid, but not anymore.-

Spock’s body slammed into something solid. As Spock rubbed the sore area of his face, he looked up, and scanned a one hundred foot piece of steel; it was a giant wall of some sort that he had encountered earlier. Spock twisted his head from side to side, observing the wall’s endless body. The wall also obtained hundreds of doors, maybe more; all of which possessed an infinite number of locks, and steel chains. The Vulcan didn’t know where to begin.

Spock focused on the door stationed at the front of his body. He grasped the lock, and with his Vulcan strength, he ripped the chain from the metal door. In order to open that particular entrance, he needed to undo twelve more chains. After doing just that, he open it, only to disappointingly find another locked door. This wall…consisted of so many layers. This was hell, but what kind of hell? He was desperate to access McCoy’s mind, but it was on the other side of that wall. What was he to do? Was he to break down every single door, only to discover a thousand more?

Spock was beginning to lose what little hope he had left for the doctor. What did that Vulcan do? How was he able to accomplish such a feat? He had the ability to create a disturbance, and wrap it around McCoy’s memories, and emotions; and also the way that McCoy functions as a human being. Val was an architect, an artist, and a pure genius. But why? What was the point of building this wall, and trapping the doctor?

Frustration hit Spock like a moving train. He moved to the door on his left, and broke the many chains. He opened it; the inside revealed another door; and another; and another. He repeated his actions with three others, but remained unsuccessful. Spock’s suppressed emotions started to boil; he was sinking. He desperately wanted to save his friend, not just for his sake, but for Kirk’s sake. Angry, Spock took his fist, and punched a door. The metal had cracked, but it quickly restored itself.

In sickbay, Spock pushed on McCoy’s focal points with more force. Spock started to panic; he couldn’t get in, he couldn’t reach his friend! Spock said, “Leonard? Leonard? Can you hear me? It’s me, Spock.”

Silence.

Spock’s nostril’s flared. He began to sweat. He couldn’t do it. There were thousands of doors, an endless amount of locks, and the steel wall was too tall to climb over. He couldn’t do it.

McCoy opened his eyes. The pain had returned. Oh, the pain. It was back to haunt and torture his mind, along with his body. The doctor’s fingers curled, grasping the bed sheets. “Oh,” he moaned. “Oh…oh,” Then, he began to scream. “Ah! Ah! AHH!”

Quick as a flash, Dr. M’Benga smashed a hand upon Spock’s shoulder. He yelled into Spock’s ear. “Spock! STOP! You’re hurting him!!”

Spock stopped the meld, releasing McCoy from his touch. Spock said quietly, “I’m sorry, doctor. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I…got frustrated…it’s an emotion…that’s very…new…to me.” He cleared his throat; he needed immediate meditation. His human emotions were eating him alive. He was becoming just…like…Val. It scared him. “Doctor, I can’t do it.” Spock turned his back towards M’Benga, refusing to show the doctor his vulnerability.

Dr. M’Benga grabbed a hypo, and inserted more medication into McCoy’s neck. Dr. McCoy instantly fell back asleep. “Commander,” said M’Benga, “Are you alright?”

Spock shook his head.

The doctor concluded, “No more melds, Commander. I think you should go.”

Spock acknowledged M’Benga’s words, “Yes, doctor.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Captain’s log, supplement, stardate 2271.3. Six hours ago, my CMO, and personal friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy was attacked by a ferocious Vulcan called Val. First Officer Spock cannot explain the Vulcan’s actions as to why he attacked McCoy, or for what purpose. But one thing is for sure, Val is a threat to the Enterprise. I already informed Starfleet Command about the attack, but they could give me little information pertaining to Val._

_Personal log. McCoy remains in sickbay, and I am unable to see him. He had endured a terrible forced mind meld, and right now, his fate is unknown. Dr. M’Benga, and the rest of the medical crew are working around the clock, doing everything in their power to keep the doctor alive. I’m extremely worried, and am questioning whether I am fit for command. I, am conflicted. Should I temporarily give command to Spock? And force myself by Leonard’s side? Or should I remain in command, and bury my emotions, only to have them regurgitate hours later? Pertaining to Val, medical is keeping Val restrained and sedated until we reach Starbase 6._

Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all alone in the recreation room. Spock, and Kirk were playing their third game of 3-Dimensional chess, whilst Scotty was intensely focused on a full glass of scotch. Nonetheless, everybody in the room was tired; including Spock.

Kirk made his move on the chess board.

Spock quickly made his; he removed one of Kirk’s chess pieces. He said, “That was an illogical move, Captain.”

Kirk retorted, “Everything is illogical at this point, Spock.” The captain could barely think straight. He thought, _“Shit, if I can barely concentrate on a simple game of chess, how the hell am I supposed to command a Starship?”_ Kirk could only think about McCoy, suffering in sickbay without him.

Kirk peered at Spock; the Vulcan was completely unemotional. Wasn’t he concerned like before? “Spock,” started Kirk, “I don’t get you, sometimes.”

Spock said in a dry tone of voice, “What do you not get, Captain?”

“Aren’t you concerned?” Kirk asked.

Spock said, “About McCoy’s well-being?”

“Yes.”

Spock said at a quick pace, “I’ve accepted what has happened to Dr. McCoy. It is most unfortunate.”

Kirk rubbed his temples. He changed the subject. He said, “I talked to Starfleet command about an hour ago, and I informed them about Val, and the actions that he had committed on the _Enterprise._ ”-

Scotty interjected, “M’Sorry Captn’. Did yer ask Starfleet what beef they had with the Vulcan?” The Scotsman took a large swig of his strong drink, and winced afterwards. “Did yer, Captn’?”

Kirk answered, “Yes, but Starfleet didn’t tell me much.”

Scotty cocked his head to the side, and raised a brow. “And?”

Kirk jabbed a finger at Scotty. “Mr. Scott, this is to remain confidential. Only the senior officers are to know what I’m about to say. Do you understand?”

Scotty nodded. “Aye, sir.”

“As we know, Val is a Vulcan. He’s a purebred. And we know that he is sane. But unlike every other Vulcan in the universe, he chose the life of his ancestors; but in a more modernistic sense.”

Scotty murmured, “Captn’, now yer be soundin’ like Mr. Spock.”

Spock said, “In other words, Mr. Scott, Val is what you humans like to call, ‘The Lone Wolf.’”

Kirk added, “Val travels across our galaxy in his little ship, and creates havoc when and where he desires.”

“Mr. Scott, he lacks control. This poses as a problem. He’s a Vulcan who has chosen to forget logic, and has set his own path; an illogical one. He’s violent, but he’s also intelligent. Dr. McCoy’s psychological findings will support that statement.”

Scotty questioned, “So do yer know what he was plannin’?”

Kirk answered, “No. Starfleet wouldn’t give me the details. The only information that they gave me was that he was shot down by a Klingon vessel, and that he is on the federation’s most wanted list.”

Scotty’s mouth was agape. He couldn’t believe his ears. “A Klingon vessel? Is he insane?”

“No,” Spock said, “He’s a federation criminal, and he knew exactly what he was doing on that Klingon vessel. Starfleet does not know what his purpose there was, neither do they know of Val’s future intentions. They only know of the crimes that he has committed in the past.”

Kirk added, “And they won’t tell us. His past actions are completely confidential.” He mumbled, _“Confidential my ass.”_

Scotty said, raising his voice, “And he’s in our hands now? A federation criminal? But he hurt Dr. McCoy!”-

Spock interrupted, “Dr. McCoy is our next topic of discussion. Once we get Dr. M’Benga’s analysis.”-

A loud whistle roared through the recreation room. A voice spoke through the intercom, _“Sickbay to Captain Kirk.”_

Captain Kirk pressed a button on the table. “Kirk here.”

Dr. M’Benga said, _“I have news on Dr. McCoy.”_

Kirk bore a solemn expression. He wasn’t prepared to hear of McCoy’s fate. “Go ahead, doctor.”

_“I’m informing you that Dr. McCoy is alive. He is safe from the clutches of death.”_

Kirk breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god,” he murmured.

Dr. M’Benga continued, _“Dr. McCoy awoke, and became alert almost two hours ago. Now, before any of you rant about withholding information, I needed to run a couple of brain wave examinations. And I’m telling you that they don’t look good. He may be rendered insane…most likely. Anyway, Dr. McCoy is slowly recovering. He is in some pain, but we are pumping him full of tranquilizers in order to suppress it. I’ve also placed him in a more comfortable environment, away from Val; he’s in his quarters to be exact. A personal doctor, and nurse Chapel are tending to him around the clock.”_

Kirk said with curiosity, “Doctor…do you think McCoy will return to duty? Ever?”

M’Benga replied, _“Who’s to say, Captain? Whether he’s on drugs or not, his brainwaves tell me everything I need to know. It’s not good. But…there’s always the possibility of a miracle. He could function perfectly normal tomorrow-as if nothing ever occurred-and I would see him fit for duty. But at this time, he needs rest, Captain. He’s extremely tired. We’ll see what condition he is in once we reach starbase 6. Captain, you’re welcome to come see him now. M’Benga out.”_

Kirk gawked at Scotty’s drink. Oh, how he could use one.

Spock spoke, “Captain, by some miracle, if McCoy is fit for duty, I suggest that we keep him to a light workload.”-

Kirk snapped, “That’s if he ever works again, Spock! He may be insane for the rest of his life! What am I supposed to tell his twenty-three year old daughter at Starfleet, huh?! Give me suggestions!”

Having enough, Scotty jumped from his seat, and scurried out of the room, leaving his drink behind.

There was an awkward pause between Spock and Kirk. Spock broke the ice, saying, “Captain, earlier, and under Dr. M’Benga’s supervision, I attempted to mind meld with McCoy. I tried to reach him, but there was an obstacle stopping me. It was a wall. It was extremely tall, and extremely wide; and it bore thousands of locks and doors. I could not reach him. It’s impossible…for me, that is.” Spock took a deep breath. He said on a personal level, “Jim, before we go back to earth, I highly suggest that we take Leonard to planet New Vulcan…as quickly as possible.”

Kirk bore a small smile. Maybe there was some hope left. He won’t call Joanna just yet. “It’s worth a shot, right?” Kirk finally made a move on the chessboard.

“Yes.” Spock proceeded to make his final move. “Checkmate.”


	5. Mutiny: Part 1

Two light days came and went aboard the _Enterprise,_ and to everyone’s surprise, nothing except the usual sorts occurred. Dr. McCoy slept for the majority of their flight; but when he was awake, and responsive, he functioned like a perfectly healthy human being. Currently, McCoy’s speech patterns and motor functions were operating normally; and it didn’t seem like there was a big change in McCoy’s behavior. Unfortunately, Dr. M’Benga ran one more brain scan for the duration of the early morning, and discovered that the good doctor’s brain waves were still extremely agitated.

But before you could blink, Dr. M’Benga dispatched McCoy from his care, and McCoy was back on duty; but he was under constant watch by everyone aboard the ship. Captain Kirk kept McCoy to a light workload; which consisted of sitting in his office and sorting through files. He was also prescribed sleep. McCoy obeyed the orders given to him. Despite the horrors that the few members of the crew witnessed, McCoy was still spitting out sarcastic remarks about space, and all of its glory. It was as if nothing ever occurred, and it bothered both Kirk and Spock to no end.

The two companions were closely observing Dr. McCoy’s everyday bodily functions. Although what they saw was nothing of great concern, it was only a matter of time before McCoy would crumble. As far as Kirk was concerned, his friend was nothing more than a ticking time bomb.

Kirk, Spock, and doctors McCoy and M’Benga were situated inside Starbase six’s hospital, with their eyes laid upon a sleeping Vulcan located in an isolated room. The four men were met by a female admiral, temporarily stationed at the base; her name was Admiral Kelley. Six federation security officers were at her side, readying themselves for Val’s arrest. Kirk gawked at the weapons that the officers held; the sight of the heavy galactic armory convinced him that Val was-indeed-a high priority criminal.

Admiral Kelley turned her attention to Dr. McCoy. She started, “Doctor, you drugged him pretty good, didn’t ch’ya?”

Dr. McCoy gave the admiral a soft smile, “Yes, ma’am. And he should fully regain consciousness in the next day or so. I gave him potions so strong, that it would stop the earth from spinning.”

Spock eyed McCoy. He was anticipating the doctor’s nervous breakdown. The Vulcan rubbed his hands together. Was he nervous?

Admiral Kelley looked at Kirk. She said, “Thank you for retrieving Val, Captain Kirk, and placing him into the hands of the federation. And…I am…very sorry, for what happened aboard your ship.” She stared back at McCoy, “Is there anything that we can do for you here on Starbase six?”

McCoy lowered his eyelids; he was still tired. _Damn._ He said, “Not for me, Admiral. I’ll be alright.” Dr. M’Benga stood behind the good doctor with a tricorder tucked within the crevice of his shoulder. He observed Dr. McCoy’s bio readings. He shook his head.

Kirk’s jaw tightened. McCoy wasn’t alright.

Admiral Kelley placed a hand on Val’s chest. She said, “The courts will decide whether the Vulcan lives or dies. After looking at his history, there’s no doubt in my mind that he’ll receive a death sentence.”

Kirk asked, interested, “Admiral, who is Val…really? I mean, what did he do in the past?

At first, the admiral hesitated to answer. Then, she said, “Val, is a killer. In his youth, he…wanted to be different. He wanted to be…almost human like. And no one could understand why. Then one day, he threw the Vulcan teachings out the window, and went on a violent rampage. Val left Vulcan, and took a lonesome journey through our galaxy. Val destroys anything that stands in his way…of…whatever he’s trying to accomplish.”

Kirk squinted. He questioned, “So what’s his gain?”

The admiral replied, “Val has killed extremely important lifeforms in almost every civilization in this galaxy. As far as we know, Val kills for money.”

Spock cocked a brow. “Val is a hired assassin? Fascinating.”

Kirk said in confusion, “Val killing for money? Admiral, money does not exist in the 23rd century.”

McCoy interjected, “On earth, Jim. And other places too. But as for the Vulcan, he could reside in a world where currency matters.” He shrugged, “Maybe Val has a home after all.” Dr. McCoy twitched; this startled Kirk.

Spock shook his head. “Lone wolves, and assassins alike, do not have homes, doctor.”

Admiral Kelley folded her arms across her chest. She sighed, “The truth will come from Val…eventually. Now, we won’t discuss this subject any further as it no longer concerns you, but we appreciate you doing this for us,” she whispered, _“Even at great costs.”_ She said, “Captain Kirk, is there anything we can do for the _Enterprise,_ and her crew?”

Kirk said with a charming smile, “I think we’re alright, Admiral. We’ll be taking a few days of shore leave on starbase six, before we proceed back to earth.”

“Ah,” the admiral said, “And your crew deserves that rest, Captain Kirk. You may have my leave to go now.”

McCoy raised his voice, “Oh, Admiral?”

Admiral Kelley acknowledged the doctor. She said, “Yes, Dr. McCoy?”

“Admiral,” McCoy said, “Could I speak with you privately?” He twitched again.

Kirk’s head snapped towards his friend. “Bones.”-

Admiral Kelley interrupted, “Yes, doctor. Stay, please stay.” And with the slight wave of her slim fingers, the admiral hurried both Kirk and Spock out of the hospital room. Once the doors shut, she then focused her attention onto the cantankerous man in front of her. She said, “Yes, doctor? What do you need?”

McCoy said, “Admiral, after the incident aboard the _Enterprise_ , there were a few things that were impossible to accomplish. While docked, would it be possible to access the ship in order to complete my tasks as the Chief Medical Officer?” He assured, “It’s mostly housekeeping.” McCoy bounced on his heels. He joked, “I’ve gotta make sure that all of my drugs are in their rightful place.”

The admiral nodded. “Alright, doctor.” She exhaled, “I’ll be sure to contact security. Just make sure that you have the proper identification on you, so we…don’t stumble upon any road blocks along the way.”

McCoy said, “Thank you Admiral.”

 

* * *

 

 

McCoy boarded the _Enterprise_ without a hitch. He was by himself in his dimly lit office, located in sickbay.  He was busy logging a report into his computer console. Underneath his armpit was his portable medical pouch of which was usually attached to his leg. A few empty hypos lay on his desk, along with a medium-sized box holding various micro tapes.

Once Dr. McCoy finished his medical log, he grasped the empty hypos and journeyed into sickbay’s built-in laboratory; it was where he held the majority of his medications. On the left side of the laboratory, he unlocked the cabinet bearing the stash, and proceeded to fill each hypo with an assortment of medications. He placed the newly filled hypos into his medical pouch. After, he swiped a tiny, black messenger bag, and slung it around his right shoulder. McCoy grasped two other bottles of solution, and placed it into the bag.

When his callings in the laboratory were finished, McCoy entered his office once more, and seized the box of micro tapes. He gently caressed them as he exited sickbay, and traveled through the many corridors of the starship. McCoy spotted the nearest turbolift. He entered. “Bridge,” he said, and the turbolift ascended at an alarming rate. Once the machine reached its appropriate destination, it opened its doors, revealing the near-empty bridge of the _Enterprise._

McCoy spotted four individuals; three were a part of the maintenance crew. They were screwing every individual bolt, welding several pieces of broken pipe, and adjusting one of the starship’s many electrical units. McCoy’s head slightly turned; and he soon found the fourth individual; he was a security officer. The officer was a young, short and scrawny sort of fellow, who was also balding at an alarming rate. McCoy flew to the man.

The security officer noticed McCoy with his peripheral vision. He watched Dr. McCoy march to where he stood. He said with a confused expression, “Doctor, what’re you doing here?”

Dr. McCoy grumbled. He had met this man once or twice before, and he wasn’t particularly fond of him. The doctor said, “Lieutenant Clint, I am the Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise_. I have access to all areas of this ship.”

Clint bore an extremely short temper. He barked, “Not while we’re docked! We’re performing maintenance!”

McCoy retorted, “And I’m performing the art of medicine for the lot of ya! And I’m here to administer vaccines.”

Lieutenant Clint was taken aback. “Vaccines, why? Under whose authority?!”

McCoy lied. “Under Admiral Kelley’s authority, Lieutenant! According to her records, starbase six encountered a nasty bug almost a month ago; it also resulted in casualties. She gave me strict medical orders to vaccinate the entire crew of the _Enterprise_ as a precaution to our health.” There was a slight pause. “Don’t worry, lieutenant. This will only take a few minutes.”

The officer sneered, “You’ve only got a minute, sir.”

McCoy placed the box of micro tapes aside. He twitched. He felt the sour pair of eyes watch his every movements as he vaccinated the three patient maintenance workers. They took the drugs in kind, and carried on with their duties. He twitched again. Dr. McCoy grabbed a fresh hypo from his kit as he approached security officer Clint. He stopped. “Hold out your arm.” The officer pulled away; McCoy caught the man’s red sleeve. “What’s the matter?”

Officer Clint was persistent on fighting with the doctor. He murmured, “Your one minute is up.”-

Having enough, McCoy yelled, “Hold out your arm, young man! That’s a medical order!” He scorned, “When a doctor tells you to do somethin’, you do it!”

The security officer caved in; he briskly exposed his forearm. As Dr. McCoy administered the drug into the young lieutenant, he heard three large figures hit the ground. The officer quickly scanned the bridge, finding the three maintenance workers crumpled on the floor, unconscious.

Officer Clint shot a look at McCoy. Once he came to the realization of what was happening, it was too late for the young man. Dr. McCoy bore a neutral expression, whilst his hazel eyes danced like fire in the night sky. McCoy presented the empty hypo. He said in a dry tone of voice, “What’s wrong Lieutenant?”

The security officer’s eyelids drooped. He struggled to form words, “Doc…Doctor,” he started. Then, the young man’s world started to spin. He swayed from side to side. He said, “What…have…y…you…done?”

Officer Clint’s eyes rolled to the back of his head; McCoy caught the young man’s limp body. The doctor gently placed the officer at Sulu’s station.

After, Dr. McCoy straightened his posture. He said as he brushed the dust and dirt off of his blue shirt, “Whoever invented the drug that erases a person’s memory, is probably the richest bastard in the world.” McCoy flew past Clint’s body and snatched the box of micro tapes that he brought in earlier. He said aloud, “They won’t remember anything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. I better be careful or I’ll end up talking to myself.”

McCoy sat at Spock’s station. He grasped a blue micro tape, and inserted it into the nearest empty slot. He pressed some neighboring buttons, instantly feeding the information into the bridge’s computers. When it finished processing the data, the micro tape ‘popped out’ from its holding place. McCoy swapped the blue tape with an orange one; and just like the first micro tape, the doctor nourished the computers with its precious data.

A computerized voice said, _“Please state authorization code.”_

McCoy seized a yellow tape, and fed it to the computers.

_“Authorization code accepted. Coordinates selected. Time selected. Reset authorization code?_ ”

McCoy placed one last micro tape into the slot.

_“Authorization code, reset. Have a, good day.”_

McCoy released the micro tape, and placed it back into the box with the others. After clearing the evidence, McCoy dashed out of the bridge, leaving the unconscious workers in their present place.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed, and Kirk, Spock and McCoy found themselves in a local bar within the heart of the Starbase. Each man bore a drink in their hand, but Kirk was the only one consuming the alcohol. McCoy was gawking at the surface of the table, Spock was observing McCoy, and Kirk was watching a delightful young woman at the bar.

Spock examined the doctor. McCoy’s eyes were as wide as saucers, staring at a near empty table. He was holding his drink, but failed to take a sip. He was slightly swaying from side to side. McCoy had gotten worse over the last three days.

Spock cleared his throat, attempting to get the doctor’s attention. “Doctor,” he said.

McCoy did not answer the Vulcan.

Spock reached past the table, and took a hold of McCoy’s upper arm. He shook the doctor, and exclaimed, “Doctor!” Kirk jumped.

McCoy blinked several times. He was back into reality. The doctor hesitantly smiled, and slightly chuckled at Spock. “Oh, I’m sorry, Spock. I was just,” he raised a brow, “Lost in thought.”

Spock huffed. This was hard to watch.

“Spock,” McCoy said, “You can let go of my arm now.”

Spock released McCoy, and slumped back into his chair. “Doctor, you ordered a drink 31.6 minutes ago, and yet, you have not touched it. Are you alright?”

McCoy responded, “I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. Spock. Why do you bother ordering a drink when you know full well that you are not going to drink from it?” He twitched.

“Doctor,” Spock said, “I’m merely keeping you and the captain company.”-

Kirk looked at his friends. “Spock is upset, Bones.”

McCoy cocked a brow. “Upset? Spock, I thought you were a Vulcan?”

Spock said, “As you fondly like to point out, doctor, I’m half human. However, I hate to admit that my human half is starting to peek through.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” McCoy said with a sleek smile, “I thought I would never see the day.”

Kirk said in a harsh tone of voice, “Bones, cut it out. Spock is upset, because of what Val had done to you. And for the record, so am I.” Kirk slammed a free hand on the table. “When I saw you in sickbay, unresponsive, I was so scared. And now…you’re deteriorating right in front of me.”

Spock said, ‘Doctor, we will not sugar coat the situation. You should be dead. If not dead, then you’re deemed insane. It’s taking a rather long time, but it is starting. Don’t deny it, doctor, the signs are presenting themselves. You spasm, you stare, and your bodily functions have slowed considerably. It is not fit for a surgeon. Dr. M’Benga has confirmed what I have said with medical proof.” Spock looked at his drink. It pained him to say, “Leonard, Jim and I have addressed Starfleet Command about the situation. It is most unfortunate that they have relieved you of your duties as Chief Medical Officer. You are unfit for duty.”

McCoy looked at his drink. He was quiet, and he was hurt. He licked his lips.

Kirk said, “I’m sorry Bones, but I had to report this. But we’re not giving up on you. Whatever happens in the future, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

McCoy scoffed. He didn’t believe Kirk. “Jim, I’ll be in a home, mostly likely. And you’ll still be in space. I don’t believe your words.”

Kirk whispered, _“Bones, I would take care of you.”_

Spock said, “Doctor, we still want you in practice. Being a doctor is a part of who you are as a human being. The captain and I have made the decision to take you to New Vulcan before we proceed back to earth.”

“Why, Spock?”

“Doctor, as you know, I attempted to reach you, and I was unsuccessful. There’s a wall in your mind that is stopping me. If I cannot get passed that wall, then I fear that we will…” he trailed off. He didn’t want to think about it. “There are stronger Vulcans than I. And I’m certain that they will get passed that wall.”

McCoy finally changed the subject. He said, “Spock, what do suppose that Vulcan was gonna do on Starbase twenty?”

“Uncertain doctor. There is insufficient data to support my theories.”

“Well,” McCoy urged Spock to continue, “One theory is better than no theories, Mr. Spock.”

Spock sighed, “One theory is that Val was planning to conspire against the federation, the Klingons or possibly the Romulans.”

Kirk said, “That’s a pretty bold statement, Mr. Spock, but with what proof?”

Spock shook his head. “I have very little proof, Captain. I only have the words of Admiral Kelley and Val to work with.”

“And?”

Spock said, “Starbase twenty is the triangle center; where Romulan, Klingon and federation space intersect. Val could’ve been working for the Klingons, or the Romulans. But, he was attacked by a Klingon vessel along the way.”

Kirk suggested, “Romulans and Vulcans have a history. Maybe he’s been working with the Romulans for quite some time.”

Spock said, “That may be, Captain, but we need proof to support that theory.”

McCoy added, “Well, let’s be glad that we don’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s in the hands of the federation now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kirk drank from his glass, “But, I don’t understand. Why did Val meld with you, Bones? If he wanted information regarding the federation, Klingons, or Romulans, he should have come after me or Spock.”

McCoy answered in a soothing tone of voice, “He was weak, Jim. I was the only one he could reach.” McCoy pinched his nose. His head was throbbing. “Oh,” he moaned.

Kirk lay a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He said, concerned, “Bones, are you alright? How are you feeling?”

McCoy rubbed the side of his face. He replied, “I’ve got a headache, and I’m a little tired. Dr. M’Benga has prescribed me to morphine and tramadol. It’s working, somewhat.”

Spock said, “Doctor, I think you should leave and take rest.”

McCoy grumbled, “Yes, Dr. Spock. I will.”

Kirk and McCoy rose from their chairs. Kirk said, “Bones, I’ll accompany you back to your room. There’s some things we must discuss.”

“Yes, Jim.”


	6. Mutiny: Part 2

Captain Kirk and the crew of the _Enterprise_ resumed their time in space, heading on course to planet New Vulcan at warp factor one. Kirk was keeping himself occupied on the bridge, speaking with lieutenant Uhura; they were attempting to contact Starfleet. Kirk’s personal yeoman would drop by every now and then with a plate of various meats and vegetable for him. A few light days had passed since the _Enterprise_ left starbase six, and Kirk was restless. Right now, sleep was foreign to him.

Lieutenant Uhura said, placing her hand against her ear, “Captain, I’ve sent a signal to Starfleet. It’ll take at least two hours for them to receive and answer.” She paused, gawking at the captain’s tired face. “Captain, are you alright?”

Kirk replied with honesty, “No, but I’ll manage. Lieutenant Uhura, how long did you say it would take?” Kirk stared at the PADD in his grasp.

“Two hours at least.”

Kirk gave the communications officer a sweet smile. He said, “That’s a long time, but thank you, Uhura.”

Kirk yelled across the bridge, “Mr. Chekov! Are we still on course for New Vulcan?”

Chekov answered with delight, “Still on course, Keptin.”

Captain Kirk flew to Spock’s station. Just like Kirk, Spock was keeping himself busy, by researching phenomenon that was already known to him, and the rest of the universe. Spock was observing the readings of a nearby blue-tinted hypergiant star that would undergo a supernova in 1.4 million years. He wanted to investigate the components of the star, and the speed at which it was dying.

Captain Kirk started, “Mr. Spock.”

Spock did not look away from the blue screen. “Yes, Captain.”

Kirk said, folding his arms across his chest, “What’re you looking at?”

“A star, Captain. An unnamed blue hypergiant to be exact. Shall I give you the dimensions?”

Kirk raised a brow. He said, “Mr. Spock, you have studied planets, foreign life forms, and have been subject to time travel. Why are you researching stars? Is it a danger to the ship?”

Spock said, “Captain, the star is dying.”

Kirk questioned, “When will it go supernova?”

Spock answered, “In 1.453 million years to be exact.”-

“Mr. Spock, maybe you should be focusing on something bigger-like galaxies-instead of mere stars.”

Spock straightened his posture. He glared at Kirk. He said, annoyed, “Captain, the Andromeda galaxy is our neighboring galaxy; which will collide with ours in 4.3 billion years. With our current technology, we can further study other types of life that reside in the Andromeda. Captain, the galaxies nearest to us have been examined and are still being examined by various specialized researching units of Starfleet.”

He said in a harsh tone, “Captain, our mission is over, but I’m still the science officer of the _Enterprise_ ; let me perform my duties.”

Kirk raised his voice, “Commander, I don’t like your tone of voice!”

Spock cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Captain. We are passing a dying star. I’m researching its chemical compounds as it is creating its black”-

Kirk stopped the Vulcan by raising his hand. He was stressed, “Mr. Spock, we’ve got bigger things to worry about than stars.”

Spock gave a quick nod, “Affirmative, Captain. May I suggest something? Perhaps I should take the conn, and let you get some much needed rest.”

Kirk exhaled, “Mr. Spock, I’m going to sickbay. You’ve got the conn.” He turned around, and began to leave the bridge.

“Yes, Captain.”

Kirk said to Uhura at the turbolift. “Lieutenant Uhura, when Starfleet contacts us, open a channel.”

Uhura said, “Yes, sir.”

Spock sauntered over to the captain’s chair. Chekov instantly turned around to look at the commander.

Chekov said with concern in his voice, “Commander, iz ze Keptin alright? Iz ze?”

Spock cocked a brow. “Mr. Chekov, I’ll only say this much. Last night, was a very long night, for the Captain and I. Unlike me, Captain Kirk is having trouble accepting some things.”

Uhura frowned. Chekov nodded, and returned to his duties.

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. McCoy was sitting on the edge of a bio bed; his feet were dangling. He was wearing nothing more than a black t-shirt and brown khakis. He looked exhausted, and was extremely grumpy. Dr. M’Benga - acting chief medical officer - was examining Dr. McCoy’s heart beat with old medical practices. He placed the end of his stethoscope against McCoy’s chest.

Dr. M’Benga started, “Now, take rapid, deep breaths. Just so we can get the oxygen flowing.”

McCoy murmured, “I hate that. Makes me wanna throw up.” Then, he did what he was told. Nurse Chapel was at Dr. M’Benga’s side, aiding him.

After McCoy’s medical exercises, Dr. M’Benga removed the stethoscope. He said, “Doctor, I’m wanting you back in sickbay at 14:00 hours for another check-up.”

McCoy waved a hand. “Fine,” he said, “Why the hell am I here twice a day anyway? You know of my condition. All of ya!”

M’Benga said in a calm tone of voice, “Leonard, as physicians we are trying to make you as comfortable as possible. You would do the same for me, if I were in your position. Also, we control your drug intake, that you must take twice a day.”

Nurse Chapel smiled at McCoy. She added, “Leonard, you must be the worst patient in the entire universe.”

McCoy’s face softened at her remark. He said, “Yes, Christine. I am. You guys are doing one hell of a job.” Then, McCoy moaned, “Oh…” He squeezed his eyelids shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nurse Chapel lay a hand on the doctor’s backside, “Doctor?”

“I think it’s time for your drugs.” Dr. M’Benga snapped his fingers, gesturing for a hypo. “Tramadol.”

Chapel gave the medicated hypo to M’Benga. He injected the drug into McCoy’s neck. Seconds later, M’Benga said, “Feel better?”

McCoy said, “No. Tramadol makes my stomach churn. I suggest that you put me on a different medication.”

M’Benga retorted. “Doctor, tramadol stops the strain, and morphine stops the pain. And scientifically, those two drugs work well with one another. You know that. Drugs that don’t mix could kill you. And we have to increase your amount, because of what happened last night…” he trailed off.

McCoy nodded. “I know what happened, M’Benga.” He said to himself, “How embarrassing. I don’t know what came over me.” Dr. McCoy twitched.

“Morphine,” M’Benga said. He let Nurse Chapel administer the drug. “Alright, Leonard. Go back to your quarters, and get some rest. Do you need assistance?”

“No.” McCoy licked his lips. He then scurried out of sickbay without saying goodbye.

M’Benga looked at Nurse Chapel with wary eyes. He said to the nurse, “Christine, we’ll get through this.”

Christine shook her head. She gawked at her toes. “I feel for his family, doctor. That is all.” She coughed, “Doctor, I’ll give him food in three hours.”

M’Benga said as Nurse Chapel was leaving, “Wait!”

Chapel turned around. “What is it, doctor?”

“I’m giving him a new drug; Opana. 20 milligrams. I’ll be giving it to him via pills. Crush it into his pudding.”

 

* * *

 

 

McCoy sat at his desk in his quarters. A tiny glass of saurian brandy was in his reach, but he did not consume the alcohol. He was stuck in a void, waiting, and thinking. He thought about last night, and how terrible it must have been for his best friend to witness his outburst. He couldn’t free those thoughts from his memories:

_Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were lounging inside Kirk’s quarters, chatting about personal things; such as: family, women, sex and alcohol; typical subjects that two best friends were comfortable talking about with each other. Captain Kirk did his best to spend as much time as he could with McCoy, before things would quickly get out of hand. Dr. McCoy was right on starbase six. In order for Kirk to help Joanna take care of McCoy, he would have to resign from Starfleet. It was problematic, for space was Kirk’s real home; it got his adrenaline pumping; it was a need, not a want. Besides, it would only be a matter of time, before McCoy would forget the identities of his friends and family._

_Kirk sipped from his glass of saurian brandy. He said, “Oh women, doctor. When we get back to San Francisco, I’ll be sure to get some with a human woman, or a woman that’s not trying to kill me. ” The two friends laughed._

_McCoy responded, “No name brands are always the best.”_

_Kirk said, “Bones, you’ve always been busy. You haven’t had sex in a while. Aren’t you starving?”_

_McCoy smirked, “I’ve had plenty on this ship, Jim. You just never knew about it.”_

_Kirk cocked a brow. “Really? Who was it?”_

_McCoy ate a spoonful of chocolate pudding held within his grasp. McCoy wasn’t going to answer that question, was he?_

_Kirk pointed at the bowl of pudding. “What’s that?”_

_“Chocolate Pudding, Jim. It’s been prescribed by Dr. M’Benga himself. I’ve been ordered to ingest a cup a night. My drugs are in here. Can’t taste em’ though.”_

_Kirk said, “Bones, when we get home, I have to take you to…to…” he trailed off, once he locked his eyes with McCoy’s._

_McCoy gawked at Kirk as if he were the enemy. Kirk did not see McCoy. He saw a deranged man, with a dying urge to kill him. Kirk’s heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He swallowed._

_“Jim,” McCoy said, frightened. “You’ve got…black things all over ya. They’re bugs. Jim…can you get them off?”_

_“Bugs?” Kirk said in confusion, “Bones, what’re you talking about”-_

_“Oh god, Jim! Get them off! Get them off of ya!” McCoy dropped the bowl of pudding, and bolted from his seat; he threw the chair across Kirk’s quarters. “Oh god, Jim! They’re taken over ya!”-_

_Kirk accessed the intercom on his desk. He quickly said, “Dr. M’Benga, and Commander Spock to the captain’s quarters. Emergency. Emergency. Get here as quick as you can”-_

_“Who…who are you talking to?! Mutant?!”_

_“Bones…” Kirk was stunned. He didn’t expect this to happen so quickly._

_“AH!!” Dr. McCoy screamed. He turned around, and threw his body at Kirk’s dresser, causing it to crash to the ground. Items from the dresser flew in various directions. McCoy lowered his body, and searched through the fallen items. “Gotta get em’ off,” he said, “I have to get em’ off!” He panicked, I gotta! But how!?”_

_Kirk was scared. He felt like running, but his body would not allow it. McCoy rose to his feet, and suddenly discovered something. Kirk had forgotten that his yeoman had brought him food earlier in the day. He forgot that his near empty plate, along with its utensils were exposed on the surface of his bed. McCoy turned to look back at Kirk. His eyes were wide, and he was sweating profusely. The doctor raised a butter knife to the level of his eyes. He said, “You…You’re not Jim. Bugs! What have you done to Jim?! Get off of him!!”_

_Kirk slowly rose from his chair, and backed up. He said, “Bones, drop the knife.”-_

_McCoy yelled, “You’re not Jim! I must get them off! Let me scrape em off!” He raised the knife, ready to stab the captain._

_Kirk screamed, “Stop! Bones!”-_

_The door to Kirk’s quarters swiftly opened. Without hesitation, a hand grasped Jim’s shoulder, and sent him flying into the open corridor. Spock instantly circled McCoy, and managed to pinch the side of the doctor’s neck, rendering him unconscious. In the hallway, Kirk attempted to catch his breath. He observed Spock carrying McCoy to his bed. Dr. M’Benga soon entered the room, and shoved a hypo into McCoy’s neck. McCoy’s tense body immediately relaxed._

_Spock saw to Kirk. He said, “Captain. Are you hurt?”_

_“No, Spock.”_

_Spock tried again, “Jim, are you alright?”_

_Kirk’s bottom lip quivered. He whimpered, “N…no…no.” Hot tears welled up in the captain’s eyes. Spock was taken aback. His captain was crumbling. What was he supposed to say?  How was he supposed to go about the situation logically?_

_Spock said, “Captain…”_

_Just then, Kirk broke down. He fell to the ground, and curled into a ball; hugging his knees. He wept, “I…I can’t do this, Spock. I…I can’t.”_

_“Jim.” Spock knelt to Kirk’s level. “Emotion is inefficient and not logical in this situation. You must accept what is happening. It won’t get any better. It is also not logical for Captain James T. Kirk to give up on his friends. You can do this, Captain. Helping the doctor, is logical.”_

_“Bones has always been there for me; always patching me back together. And now he’s broken, and there’s nothing that I can do, but watch. I have to take care of him Spock. I have to step down as Captain, and help his daughter take care of him.”_

_Kirk cried. Spock sighed. There was not much more that he could say._

 

* * *

 

 

McCoy opened his closet. Inside, he observed a mediocre sized automatic machine; attached was a handle to carry, and a sturdy hose. McCoy hauled the small machine into the main area of his quarters, and proceeded to the nearest vent. He removed the grate attached to the vent. McCoy steadied the hose, and turned on the machine. McCoy said, as he stared into the vent, “I’m so sorry, Captain.”

McCoy pulled the machine’s trigger, and a large white cloud of gaseous mist escaped the hose. He held his breath, as the vaporous substance shot into the vent like a jet of high pressured water. He did this for quite some time. When enough was enough, McCoy set the machine aside, and snatched a lone futuristic gas mask laying on his desk. He put it on, grabbed a black bag from his chair, and left his quarters.

McCoy journeyed through the hallways of the _Enterprise_. He noticed that the white vapor was starting to seep through the many vents, and into the corridors. Lone individuals of the ship would stop and give the doctor strange looks. McCoy entered the first turbolift in sight. “Engineering,” he said with a muffled voice.

Minutes later, Dr. McCoy was in the engineering department. He scanned the area. Engineering was covered with white, gaseous clouds. The entire crew inside were unconscious; some hunched over their heavy equipment. He hopped over the bodies strewn on the ground, and hurried to engineering’s computer systems. Once settled, McCoy revealed his black bag, and grasped three different colored micro tapes from inside. He inserted the red micro tape into the computer. He pressed some buttons, and flicked some switches, before a computerized voice arose, and said:

“ _Please state authorization code.”_

McCoy swapped the first tape with the second. The voice said, _“Ship’s power levels, selected. Ship’s speed, selected. Coordinates, matched. Time, matched. Reset Authorization code?”_

McCoy fed the computer one last tape. _“Authorization code, confirmed, and, reset. Have a, good day.”_ McCoy released the micro tape, and scurried out of engineering.

 

* * *

 

 

McCoy took his gas mask off. He examined his surroundings, and found himself by the ship’s main computers. Members of security were at his feet; stunned. McCoy proceeded to the large computer with only one micro tape in hand. He adjusted some settings, before shoving the tape into an empty slot. The computer received the data rather quickly.

The computer spoke, _“Engineering orders, confirmed…”_

McCoy murmured, “10…9…8”-

_“Navigational orders, confirmed…”_

-“7…6...5…4”-

_“Speed, coordinates, time, confirmed…”_

-“3…2”-

_“Overriding previous orders, complete!”-_

 

* * *

 

 

Without warning, the ship jerked to the left with sheer force; sending the crew up on the bridge to the other side. Spock flew from the captain’s chair, and held onto its base for dear life. The starship harshly veered left. Spock, along with the other crew members, felt their necks snap. The engines of the _Enterprise_ accelerated. The sound was deafening, and it almost seemed as if it were the sound of a plane falling from the sky; and crashing down into the earth’s ground. As the speed climbed, the _Enterprise_ was at a full forty-five degree tilt. This continued for ten long seconds.

The ship rocked again, and then levelled. The bridge crew cautiously rose to their feet, and regained their composure. They wondered if the madness had finally ceased.

Spock slumped into the captain’s chair. He yelled, “What was that Helmsman?!”

Mr. Sulu stuttered, “I…I don’t know, sir! The ship just…turned itself around!”

Scotty yelled from his station, “We’re in warp nine, Mr. Spock. My engines!”-

A whistle was heard throughout the bridge. Spock answered the call, “Spock here.”

Kirk screamed through the intercom, _“Commander! What the devil is going on up there!?! What are you doing to my ship!?!”_

Chekov said, “We’re off course, Commander!”

Spock answered Kirk, “Captain, we are off course. I’ve also been informed that the ship has changed its directions, and the speed at which it is moving. The ship did this by its own doing.”

_“WHAT?!”_

Spock rubbed the back of his neck. He opened a channel, “All units, report your status, and number of casualties.”-

Alarms rang throughout the ship. The interior of the bridge turned into a bright shade of red.

Kirk exclaimed, _“Commander Spock! Did you just issue a red alert?!”_

Spock replied, “No, Captain! I fail to understand what is happening.”

Scotty said with pain in his voice, “Aye…our speed has increased to warp 10!”

Spock questioned, “Captain, may I ask of your whereabouts?”

The ship shook again. The crew said simultaneously, “UGH!”

Kirk said, “ _I’m in sickbay! Hang on, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Kirk out.”_

Spock turned to Chekov. He said, “Mr. Chekov, did you alter our coordinates?”

Chekov placed a hand on his chest. He seemed offended, “I would do no such thing, sir!”

Spock ordered, “Sulu, and Chekov. Override the ship’s settings.”

The two piloting officers were flicking every switch, and pressing every single button that they could find. But nothing seemed to be working.

Sulu informed Spock, “The ship…is not responding. I have no control.”

Chekov hopped to his feet, and flew to Spock’s station. He accessed the neighboring computer, and attempted to reset the coordinates; an error occurred. “Commander Spock, ze codes have reset themselves, I cannot access the _Enterprises’_ science or navigational systems!”

Scotty said from across the bridge. “Aye! My authorization code has also been reset. I cannae reach the ship’s engines or thrusters.”

Then, Spock noticed something white by his feet. He observed the bridge, and discovered heaps of white gas entering the area through the vents; it was immersing the bridge, and fast. One by one, members of the bridge fell unconscious at their stations. Spock said into the intercom, “This is acting captain, Spock. Everyone proceed to your quarters. We have an intruder aboard, releasing an unknown gaseous substance through our ventilation systems. Security to all decks. I repeat, we have an int…intruder…aboard…” The white vapor overwhelmed Spock, “The…the ship.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his body went limp in the chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirk and Christine Chapel were sprinting through the endless halls inside the ship. Chapel was having an extremely hard time keeping up with the captain; so she flicked her heels off of her pretty little feet. Kirk exclaimed:

“Christine, hurry up!”

Chapel asked, “Where are we going, Captain?”

Kirk answered, “McCoy’s quarters! See if he’s alright! Something doesn’t feel right!”

Seconds later, Chapel and Kirk were near Dr. McCoy’s quarters. As they approached the door, the two companions witnessed infinite amounts of white clouds seeping through the bottom crack.

“Bones!” Kirk shouted, believing that his friend was still inside. Chapel caught Kirk by his golden sleeve, before he attempted something idiotic. Kirk spat, “Christine, what are you doing?! Bones could be hurt!”-

Chapel pleaded, “I beg of you, Captain! Don’t go in! From here, it looks like anesthesia. Too much of it could kill you!”

“It could be killing McCoy!”

“Then he’s dead already.”

“Captain!” barked a voice. Kirk peered over his shoulder, spotting a man that was approximately his height. He wore a black shirt, khakis, and a gas mask. He also bore a small hand-held contraption of some sort. The strange man was pointing the attached hose at Kirk’s chest.

Kirk raised his hands in the air. He shouted, “Who are you?! Are you the intruder aboard this ship!?”

The figure pulled the trigger attached to the hose, instantly shooting anesthesia in Kirk and Chapel’s direction. Chapel screamed. They weren’t expecting it. The two companions coughed hysterically. It wasn’t long before their bodies collapsed onto the cold, hard ground. The man sauntered towards the almost lifeless bodies. He bent over, and grasped captain Kirk by the shoulders. He dragged the captain’s body through the eerie hallways. The white vapors surrounded the man. He said, “I’m sorry, Captain.”

 


	7. Mutiny: Part 3

Kirk opened his eyes. He woke up, staring at the edge of a table. He slowly lifted his head. In a confused state of mind, Kirk stopped for a moment, and scanned his surroundings, only to find himself inside of the briefing room with familiar company. He observed Mr. Spock and Scotty beside him, who were fast asleep in their chairs. Kirk lifted himself from his chair, and hurried to Spock’s aid. Kirk started:

“Spock. Spock! Can you hear me?”

The first officer’s eyes opened. He replied, “I’m awake, Captain.” He shifted his joints. “I seem to be unharmed.”

Kirk moved to the other man in the room. “Scotty.” He shook the engineer. Scotty’s eyes shot open. He said, “Aye Captain, I’m alright. What happened?”

Spock answered Scotty, “You, I and the rest of the _Enterprise_ crew on the bridge were gassed.” He looked at Kirk. “Captain, I can only assume that all areas of this ship were gassed too. Who or whatever did this, used the ventilation systems. Is this correct?”

Kirk nodded. He said, “There’s an intruder on board. I saw him. He gassed Chapel and me in the corridor. Spock, we have to find-“

Spock attempted to stop Kirk. “Captain…”

But Kirk was persistent. “Spock! I need to know who did this to the _Enterprise_ and her crew!”

“Jim, please listen,” Spock paused momentarily, before continuing, “The _Enterprises’_ destination has been altered. It’s also flying through space at warp ten. Captain, right now, the ship knows where it’s going, but we do not.”

Scotty added, “Captain, the computer’s authorization codes were also reset. I cannae access the engineering computers on the bridge. And according to Mr. Chekov, navigational and science computers are also inaccessible.”

Spock said, “The _Enterprise_ has been given new orders. The intruder successfully fixed the ship’s settings in order to fit his desires. Captain, we have lost control of the ship.”

Kirk murmured, “Sabotage…mutiny.” The captain recollected his thoughts. He said, jabbing a finger at Spock, “I need to know the intruder’s identity. He will be placed in the brig, and court martialed.” Kirk scurried towards the exit, but the door refused to open. He tried opening the door manually, but it was of no use. He said _, “Shit_. Well boys, I guess we’re stuck in here for a while. Do you men have any theories regarding the identity of the intruder?” He shot a look at the commander, “Well, Spock?”

Spock steepled his hands together, and placed them under his chin. He said, “I have one out of many, Captain.” He shook his head, “And you are not going to like it.”

“I don’t _care_ if I’m not going to like it!” Kirk shouted, “Don’t mince words, Spock. Tell me!”

“Captain, after careful thought, I’ve dwindled the number of possible suspects down to one. And my suspect, is Dr. Leonard H. McCoy; the former chief medical officer of the _USS Enterprise.”_

Kirk stared down Spock. “What? I’m sorry? What did I just hear you say?”

Spock said, “Captain, let’s be logical for one moment.”-

Kirk snapped, “You were right, Mr. Spock! I don’t like it! What proof do you have?”

Spock answered, “I have facts, Captain. Please, Captain, be seated; and let me explain myself.”

Kirk reached for the nearest chair, and focused all of his attention onto the first officer. He was eager as to what the Vulcan was about to reveal.

Spock said, “Captain, we won’t be locked in here forever. The intruder deems hostages insignificant. His goal was take control of the ship, and steer it into the path that he desired. Now, after calculating the mass, and the density of the gaseous substance used on the crew, it is confirmed that it was anesthesia. We already know that doctors use this drug on patients before surgery. But, it is also a risk. Too much of it could kill you. But only someone, such as a doctor, would know how much to use on a person; let alone four hundred and thirty people.”

Kirk still wasn’t swayed. He urged the Vulcan to continue. “What else?”

“Captain, you must understand”-

Kirk quickly stated, “Commander, you are making a serious accusation against another senior Starfleet officer. I don’t want a handful of facts. I want _ALL_ of the facts.”

Spock acknowledged the Captain’s words. He said, “A doctor has access to all kinds of powerful drugs, including anesthesia. On Starbase six, Admiral Kelly informed us that Dr. McCoy had requested to perform some last minute duties on the _Enterprise_ as it was docked. The doctor may have been planning something. In addition, he has access to all areas of this ship.”

Kirk shook his head. He was in denial. “I don’t believe you, Mr. Spock. I _can’t_ believe you. Dr. McCoy is loyal to the federation. He would never turn against Starfleet, let alone commit mutiny aboard the _Enterprise_. It’s not like him to commit such acts.”

Spock sighed. He said on a personal level, “Jim, Leonard is insane. He barely recognizes you. And his knowledge of my presence is slim. It won’t be long before he considers us complete strangers, and views himself in mortal danger. For all we know, Leonard could be thinking that he has to go somewhere. But in reality, he doesn’t have a clue as to where or why he needs to go.”

Kirk exhaled. Spock’s logic hurt sometimes; it cut deep within his soul.

Spock consoled, “I’m sorry, Jim.”

Then a thought came to mind. Kirk asked, “Spock, what about the ship? Like you said, it is out of our control; but how on earth would McCoy manage to do all of this on his own? He’s not a navigator, a science officer, or an engineer; he’s a doctor. I know Bones better than the back of my own hand. He doesn’t know how to manipulate all operations of a starship.”

Scotty said, “He could’ve had help.”

“From whom?”

Spock said, “Insufficient data, Captain. Proof would be needed for that particular statement.”

Scotty suggested, “He could’ve bribed an ensign?”

Spock replied, “There are several possibilities, engineer. Codes or an ensign may have been used.” He turned his attention towards Kirk. “Captain, the next time we encounter McCoy, I would like to ask him a question. It may clear some things up.”

“What’s the question?”

Spock answered, “Where are we going? Captain, it is only curiosity.” He avoided eye contact. “Jim, if Leonard did this, he will be arrested, and court martialed; insane or not. And we must stop him, before he hurts himself, or someone else.”

Spock’s statement sent the captain into the past. The memory of McCoy on the brink of stabbing his best friend, brought sadness upon Kirk. The captain waved a hand. He said, “I despise your logic, sometimes.”

Suddenly, the door to the briefing room opened, and a figure emerged from the shadowy halls. The individual was a man, and he was holding a phaser. Unfortunately, the man was a familiar sight. Kirk’s heart sunk, and Scotty looked as if he were going to be sick. Spock only stared at the person with a neutral expression. The man locked his eyes with captain Kirk; they were as wide as saucers.

An overwhelming wave of wretchedness washed over Kirk. Whatever hope that Kirk had salvaged, quickly faded. Spock was right. “Bones,” Kirk mumbled. “Bones,” he repeated softly.

McCoy slightly tilted his head to the side. He was confused. “Bones?”

Kirk licked his lips. He said in a sad tone of voice, “That’s you, Leonard.”

McCoy said, “That’s a nickname, right? I see.”

Kirk asked, “Leonard, do you recognize me?”

McCoy aimed the phaser at Kirk. He said, “You’re Captain James T. Kirk.” He looked at Spock. “You’re First Officer, Commander Spock.” Then he looked at Scotty. “I don’t know you. But you look harmless. It’s those two I’m worried about.”-

Kirk yelled, “Are you out of your fucking mind, McCoy?!”

McCoy answered, “I know what I’m doing, Captain! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me from completing my mission.”

Spock raised a brow. _Mission?_ He said, attempting to ease the tension in the room, “What is your mission, doctor?”

McCoy sneered, “That’s none of your god damn business.”

Kirk observed the phaser at his chest. “Are you going to kill us, McCoy? Or are you just holding that thing for fun?”

McCoy shrugged. He turned to face Scotty, and quickly aimed the weapon at the engineer. He pulled the trigger, and within seconds, a green flash slammed into the Scotsman’s body; knocking him out of his chair. Scotty lay on the ground, motionless.

Kirk burst from his chair, “McCoy! What the hell are you doing?!” The Captain was ready to pounce on the threat, but McCoy stopped the man by directing the phaser back at him.

McCoy said, “Relax, Captain. It’s on stun.” He then gawked at the weapon, and adjusted the settings. He continued, “Now it is on kill. Sit down, Captain.”

Kirk exclaimed, “You are under arrest for mutiny!”-

McCoy interrupted, “I know, Captain…I know the drill. And you can place me under arrest. That’s if you come out of this alive.”

Kirk asked harshly, “Is that a threat?!”-

Spock interjected, “Doctor McCoy, we know you. You’re an emotional and ethical human being. And those two components make your human self, incapable of killing us.”

McCoy said through clenched teeth, “Try me.”

Spock couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. This was not Leonard McCoy; this was somebody else. Spock continued, “You are also a doctor. And you have said from your very lips, that you would never take a life, even if it were meant to save your own.”

McCoy spouted, “I am capable of killing, Mr. Spock. I am human.” He chuckled, “But I don’t want to kill anyone. I just need a ride. Once I get to my destination, I’ll release the ship. Then, you can go on your merry way back to planet earth.”

Kirk said, “You won’t get away with this, McCoy.”

McCoy challenged, “You wanna bet?”

Spock caught McCoy’s attention. “Doctor, you altered the ship’s speed and destination.” He asked the million dollar question, “May I ask, where we are going? Where is the ship headed?”

McCoy answered, “I directed the ship to Starbase twenty. We will be there in 20.42 days.” He sleekly smiled, “And you cannot stop the ship.”

Spock cocked a brow.

Kirk snorted, “Now you’re sounding like a Vulcan, Dr. McCoy.”

A whistle was heard throughout the briefing room. Lieutenant Uhura’s voice emerged, _“Bridge to Captain Kirk. Bridge to Captain Kirk.”_

Dr. McCoy answered Uhura’s call, “What can I do for you, darlin’?”

_“Captain?”_

Kirk slapped McCoy’s hand aside. Kirk reached for the intercom. He said, “Kirk here.”

_“Captain, what happened? Everybody aboard the Enterprise wants to know.”_

Kirk slowly lifted his head, and gawked at McCoy. McCoy raised the phaser to the level of Kirk’s head. Kirk chuckled deep within his throat, “It’s quite the surprise, lieutenant. But, there’s nothing to worry about at the moment. I’ll inform everybody about the situation once Spock and I resume our positions on the bridge.”

_“Yes, sir. Captain, Starbase six has hailed us. They say that it’s urgent.”_

Kirk was intrigued. “Starbase six? Put them on a channel. Kirk out.” Kirk folded his hands. He looked at Spock. “Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy answered your question. Did you draw any conclusions?”

Spock said, “Mind control, Captain. Obviously, that Vulcan is capable of doing it.”

“Mind control?” Kirk’s glimmer of hope resurfaced. McCoy may not be insane. He said, “Explain.”

Spock enlightened, “When Val was incapacitated on the ship…he demanded that we take him to Starbase twenty. This is not a coincidence, because Val viciously mind melded with McCoy, and also trapped the doctor’s mind behind a wall.” He shifted his direction towards McCoy. “Doctor, am I wrong in stating that you planned everything ahead of time?”

McCoy gave a quick nod. “Yes, you’re right, Mr. Spock. Mutiny was planned ahead of time on Starbase six.”

Spock informed Kirk, “Captain, I did some illegal research on Starbase six regarding Val’s existence, and the Vulcan that he is today. Although his emotions and personality are within the range of Vulcan ancestry, the knowledge that he bears on technology, and modern day teachings are extremely advanced. Val is tremendously intelligent, and gifted. Did you know that he built an entire spaceship from loose wires and spare parts on Vulcan when he was 16.733 years old?” Spock let that fact sink in, before proceeding, “This is why McCoy has an overwhelming amount of knowledge that he is not familiar with. With Val’s help, he changed the ship’s settings; but how he was able to get passed our security codes is beyond my intelligence.”

McCoy said, “You’re very observant, Mr. Spock.”

Kirk said to his first officer, “Val can control McCoy all the way from Starbase six?”

Spock answered, “Captain, I have noted that Val is an enormously powerful, and dangerous Vulcan; this is not the Dr. McCoy that we know. Val has taken control of McCoy’s bodily functions, and personality. He has built a structure in McCoy’s mind that I cannot get passed; therefore, he must be controlling our friend from Starbase six.”

Kirk spoke into the intercom:

“Admiral Kelley, I wasn’t expecting you to be calling so soon. You missed me that much?”

Admiral Kelley answered, _“In your dreams, Kirk. But enough kidding around. This is an urgent message for all of those involved with Val; however, I do not know if it really affects you or not. I just thought I should let you know. I still thank you for retrieving Val, and placing him in the hands of the federation. But…”_ she trailed off.

Kirk’s ears perked. “What is it, Admiral?”

_“Captain Kirk…Val is dead.”_

“What?”

_“He’s dead.”_

Kirk questioned, “When did he die?”

_“Approximately four days ago. As soon as ya’ll left the station, Val just…died. He never woke up.”_

Kirk said, “Thank you, Admiral.”

_“Have a good day, Kirk.”_

Kirk was confused, “Spock, this doesn’t make any sense. How can it be mind control if Val is dead?” Hope faded once more.

Spock gazed at McCoy. He said, “Fascinating. It makes sense, Captain. But it is highly inefficient. Isn’t that right, Val?”

Kirk squinted. “What? What are you talking about, Spock?”

McCoy laughed. “Captain! Don’t try stopping me, it won’t work!” He pointed the phaser back at Kirk’s chest.

Kirk yelled, “I get it! Are you done waving that thing around?!”

Spock said, “Captain, everything is falling into place; McCoy’s gain, the cause for mutiny, his recklessness, and personality shift…it all leads to one conclusion.”-

Kirk was tired of mind games. He said, irritated, “What’s going on, Spock?! Spit it out!”

“McCoy is carrying Val’s Katra. He and McCoy are together. Val is with us, in this very room.”

 


	8. Decisions

Kirk scratched the back of his ear, puzzled as to what he had just heard coming from Spock’s lips. “I’m sorry, Spock. A what?”

Spock quickly explained, “A Katra, Captain. A Katra is a Vulcan’s spirit, essence, and inner consciousness. After the body dies, a Vulcan will transfer their soul into that of another Vulcan and that Vulcan will take the soul back to their home planet where they are to be released. That is the scenario for Vulcans, Captain. A Vulcan transferring his spirit into a human, is unheard of. It is logical to see that as the reason why I was unable to reach the doctor’s mind.”

Kirk squinted, still not understanding what his first officer was saying. Kirk responded, “Spock, are you saying that McCoy is actually Val?

Spock didn’t hesitate to confirm the captain’s suspicions. “Captain, Val is a significantly stronger Vulcan. He is using McCoy’s body to fulfill his personal needs. Unfortunately for us, he speaks and moves like the doctor we know; however, his usual bittersweet personality, and thought patterns have been invaded and conquered. With upmost control, Val has the ability to flick Dr. McCoy on and off like a switch. Sometimes we will see the doctor, and at other times, we will see Val; and standing before us at this very moment, is Val.” Spock then turned his attention to McCoy, who continued to stand by Kirk’s side; a phaser still aimed at the captain’s chest. Spock said, “Am I correct in assuming that you plan on taking over the doctor’s body now that your physical self-rests at starbase 6? Do you wish to link yourself with the human?”

McCoy shrugged. He said, “In all honesty, I like this body. The man that bears this shell of the soul is weak, and vulnerable; and fortunately, he obeys my every command without haste. I think he shall come of use to me in the future.”

Spock retorted, “That is an illogical statement, Val, for a human body is inferior to that of a Vulcan’s. Why would you associate yourself with such weakness?”

“Spock.”

McCoy furrowed his brows. “That is true, Commander, but with this body, I can go wherever I want, and whenever I please. I have status here on this ship too, and it is only convenient that I achieve my business no matter how feeble this human’s spirit may be.”

Enraged, Kirk shouted as he slammed a fist against the conference table, “Not anymore now that we know who you are!”

McCoy sighed. He placed a lone hand against his forehead. “Listen, my plan is keep you settled here in this room; all three of you! Just until we reach star base 20.”

Spock said, “Val, you somehow skewed our computers. They won’t perform properly until we arrive at your destination. May I also mention that starbase 20 is also 2 lightyears away from starbase six? Functioning at warp nine, will be 100.45 earth days. You can’t keep us in this room forever. Eventually, we will find a way out.”

McCoy thought for a moment. He replied, “Commander, your amount of knowledge hardly surprises me. Hmm, you are right. Alright, just like the rest of your inferior officers scalding on this terrible ship, you are free to roam about at your own discretion.” McCoy shifted back to Kirk. He lowered himself, coming nose to nose with the captain. “But if you try anything, I’ll unleash my wrath. Am I clear?”

Kirk’s lips curled. He said in a staccato, “Crystal.”

McCoy granted himself a few deep breaths, before devising a new plan. “Fine! Tend to your regular duties – I don’t care –  but, instead of listening to your captain’s orders, you will only listen to mine. I’ll make sure that your crew knows exactly who to listen to. Kirk, although we’ve met rather briefly, I can read your mind, Spock’s included. I can tell that your first officer is calculating a way to regain control of this ship; but believe it or not, remember that this starship is on its way to starbase 20, and it won’t stop until it does. I will know.”

Kirk lowered his eyes. He said in a sad tone, almost as if he were losing hope in his friend’s well-being, “Val, lower your weapon.”

McCoy spouted, “Captain, commander…this is the way it has to be. I’ll kill you all if you try to interfere.” He waved before attaching the phaser onto the right side of his pants. “Good day, gentlemen. I’ll see you at your posts.” Then, he walked to the automatic door. He swiftly exited the room when it opened. It closed.

When McCoy was indefinitely out of sight, Kirk quickly turned to Spock and said, “Spock, is this Katra thing permanent?”

Spock cut to the chase. “Captain, we have to get him to New Vulcan as soon as possible. Make it priority.”

Kirk then focused his attention onto Scotty, still lying stunned on the floor. He moved the smaller man back into his chair. Kirk then murmured to Spock in a harsher tone of voice, “How, Mr. Spock? The _Enterprise_ is travelling in the opposite direction!”

“Captain, you must remain calm. I assure you that we will find a way, as we always do. I’ve gathered some scenarios on how we can detain Val, and regain control of the starship. They are all plausible.”

Kirk thought for a brief moment, before asking Spock the inevitable, “Spock…what will happen to Bones if we fail to get Val’s Katra out of his body?”

Spock answered, “It seems that Val wishes to merge with the doctor, and I’m afraid that his bidding will be heeded, since Val is a Vulcan. He is mentally stronger, and will suppress McCoy, until the doctor no longer exists.”

“Can McCoy fight back?”

“Insufficient data, Captain.”

Kirk rubbed his tired eyes. He said, “New Vulcan better save McCoy, or I’ll never forgive them.”

Suddenly, Scotty moved. He moaned, “Mmm…what happened?” The Scotsman straightened his slouched posture, and rubbed all areas of his face; he also convinced himself that the lights were brighter than normal.

Kirk hesitantly replied, “Doctor McCoy stunned you. Are you hurt?”

Scotty’s ears perked. “Nah, jus’…what? Dr. McCoy? That’s so unlike em’.  He’s kind…why would he do such a thing to me? I mean, I know the doctor is a wee bit mad, but is he that far gone where he’s thrown all moral out the window?”

Kirk quickly explained, “Bones is a puppet. A supposedly dead Vulcan is controlling him. Do you remember Val? He’s the one that started this shit show.”

Scotty gave Kirk a quick nod. He moaned again, still aching from the phaser strike. “Aye, I do.”

Spock said, “Val placed his soul into Dr. McCoy during the forced mind meld. He is controlling the man’s bodily functions and speech capabilities. Presently, Dr. McCoy ceases to exist; it is Val alone that is speaking to us, and we must stop him from doing anything…irrational.”

Kirk exclaimed, “Irrational, Spock? He’s taken control of the ship!”

“And we must stop him, Captain.”

“Can’t we just put Val in the brig? Bones’ body will be safe there.”

“It’s useless, Captain. As you keep fondly pointing out, the _Enterprise_ is in trouble. Whether McCoy is in the brig or not, the ship will still follow orders that Val has given it.”

“But there _mus_ t be a way to override the system!” He turned his head to the chief engineer. “Scotty, is there a way?”

Scotty nodded. “Aye, sir. There…are several ways to override the starship’s settings, but I cannae guarantee that any of em’ will work, or that any of em’ won’t harm the _Enterprise_.”

Spock added, “If we don’t do what Mr. Scott says, we could significantly damage the ship. One missed calculation could be responsible for several crewmember’s injuries. We may also potentially harm the electrical of the medical’s…”-

“Spock! Okay, just…stop, okay?” Kirk said, “Scotty, if you attempt to override, are you capable of telling me what Val did to my ship’s computers?”

Scotty gave Kirk a ray of hope, “I will try to, Captn’.”

Kirk acknowledged, “Alright, I’ll go with you to see…”-

Spock interjected, “That is unwise, Captain. Mr. Scott is the Chief Engineer, and Val will think nothing of it; he will assume that Mr. Scott is only at his post. If you and I are absent on the bridge, Val will suspect something, and could impair crewmembers on the bridge. And as we just saw from Val, he is capable of killing without a second thought. Must I remind you that he’s a federation criminal.”

Kirk slightly grinned, “That is logical, Mr. Spock.”

“Yes, Captain, it is logical. When we’re on the bridge, I’ll see if I can tap into McCoy’s mind again. I will do my best to break through that wall blocking the doctor’s thoughts and feelings, but I can’t do it without your permission, Captain?”

Kirk raised a brow. “You want to disable Dr. McCoy on the bridge?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Kirk said, “I will not allow you to meld with McCoy unless it is an official medical order from a CMO. You will have to talk to Dr. M’Benga about your request. Scotty, I’ll meet you in engineering at 18:00 hours. I do not wish to jeopardize our chances of regaining the ship over an open comm.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jim and Spock ascended in the turbo lift. Spock stood straight and poise as usual, but Kirk was unlike himself; he was drooping, leaning against the nearest wall, whilst rubbing his forehead as if he were in tremendous pain. Spock gawked at the Captain. He raised a brow. He said:

“Captain, are you alright?”

Jim shook his head.

“What are you feeling right now?”

“Spock,” Kirk started. What he was about to say tore a large strip off his heart. “I’m resigning from Starfleet.”

Silenced, Spock broke eye contact with Kirk.

Kirk continued, “I’m going to take care of Bones. His mother and father passed away years ago, and I don’t want to burden his daughter too much. I want her to finish school, and follow in her father’s footsteps. She shouldn’t be loaded with the task of taking care of her father by herself.”

Spock said, “Have you contacted her, yet?”

“No, not yet. I’ll call her when this is all over.”

The turbolift then stopped, and the door swooshed open. On the bridge, everything appeared to be functioning normally. Considering the situation that the _Enterprise_ was in, the Helmsmen were ‘driving’ and ‘navigating’ the ship? At first glance, Uhura was working hard, but Kirk found it odd how she still believed that she was in control of the ship. The bridge was near quiet; everyone was hard at work.

Kirk noticed McCoy standing behind the Captain’s chair. He was bouncing on his heels, and beaming.

“Jim!”

Kirk stopped dead in his tracks. He furrowed his brows and gave his best friend a confused expression. Was this really McCoy talking? Was Val asleep, or was he choosing to toy with the captain’s thoughts and emotions in order to compromise him? Whatever the case, in the end, it didn’t matter; Kirk’s blood was boiling. “Bones?”

McCoy said, “Dammit Jim, I couldn’t find ya. I was wonderin’ where ya’ll went off to when I arrived here. I guess you guys missed me that much, huh? Did you bring me a mint julep?”

Obviously, Kirk knew the reason why McCoy was on the bridge, but instead of drilling nonsense into the doctor’s brain, he decided to play the part. “Bones, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in your quarters, resting.”

“But, Jim.”-

“That’s enough, Dr. McCoy. You are no longer the CMO on the _Enterprise._ You are simply an out of commissioned officer of Starfleet _._ You are a patient that’s supposed to be in bed. You know this.” Kirk hated spewing these toxic words off his tongue. He didn’t mean any real harm, but he had to get McCoy off the bridge without Val interfering.

“But Jim, I was just doing some quick tests here while you were away. The crew is in tip-top shape. Sure, they may seem a little dazed and confused, but I assure you that they are performing up to your standards.”

Kirk exhaled. McCoy knew what his status on the ship was, but it was clear that he was still in a state of denial; McCoy only wanted to make himself useful, to show his friend that he is still relevant in this world despite his complications. He said softly, “Bones, I think you should go back to your quarters. I’ll see you in an hour?”

McCoy frowned. He then said, “No, captain, I will stay. As we had planned.”

_Val._

“That was a direct order, Dr. McCoy!”

“And I refuse to leave.”

Kirk huffed, before throwing himself in the captain’s chair. He crossed his arms. “Fine.” He snapped at the doctor standing before him. “But I don’t see why you have to be supervising all of this, _Val_.”

McCoy straightened his blue shirt. He responded, “I’m supervising so that you guys don’t go doing something stupid. Besides, this man is a doctor. I have to make it look like he’s still doing his job, and from what this human told me, he tends to hang around you here on the bridge although it’s sometimes not his place.”

Kirk said, “The entire ships knows that Dr. McCoy is no longer working at his post. He is incapable of doing his job, because of you. Val, you won’t be able to play this silly game of yours for long. The body you have possessed isn’t all that strong, thus you have no chance against neither Spock or I. In addition, there’s four hundred and thirty crewmembers aboard; and they’re all against you. The odds are not in your favor.”

“And yet, I was able to highjack a starship. All on my own. I don’t have to be physically strong to detriment an entire crew.” He spat on Kirk. The Captain closed his eyes whilst wiping the saliva off his cheek. “Tell me Captain, if you manage to restrain me, how are you going to be able to turn this ship around?”

Kirk looked away.

“That’s what I thought.”

Kirk grumbled as he rose from his chair, swiftly making his way to Uhura. When he reached her station, he said, “Lieutenant Uhura?”

The lieutenant in red gave no response.

Kirk asked again. “Lieutenant Uhura? Report!”

Uhura continued to ignore the captain, and refused to stop working.

Spock then stepped forwards. Kirk said to the first officer, “Why is she mad at me, Spock?”

Spock cleared his throat. He tried, “Nyota.” He waved a hand in front of her face, but there was still no response. “Fascinating.”

Spock drew closer to the woman, and studied her further. Uhura was staring at her screen with drooped eyelids, typing something into the system. Spock looked over his girlfriend’s shoulder, watching her type with awe. It was apparent that she was logging a report. Words were on the screen as she typed, but it was all gibberish; garbage even. Spock said, “Captain, it seems that Lieutenant Uhura is functioning like a robot.”

It didn’t take long for Kirk to agree with the commander. Angry, Kirk turned on his heel and ran to McCoy. Without thinking, he grasped McCoy by the collar of his shirt, and jerked the man forwards. Their faces were inches apart. Kirk yelled, “What have you done? What have you done to my crew?!”

Spock gawked at the remaining crew on the bridge. They were functioning like Uhura, and were completely unaware of the commotion currently happening between the captain and former CMO. Spock murmured, “They genuinely think that they’re controlling the ship.”

“What have you done?!” Kirk shook McCoy.

McCoy said, “Captain!”-

“What did you do?!” He shook him once more. “Tell me!”

McCoy said whilst smiling, “Believe it or not, Dr. McCoy was kind enough to allow me to administer a drug that ceases all memory function other than what is already known to them; which is their job. In short, captain, they are androids. They lack feelings, are antisocial, and they are oblivious to their surroundings, and even their own captain. Kirk, it doesn’t matter what you say or do to them. They’ll continue to obey.”

“You didn’t manage to inject this medicine into every single crewmember on the ship, did you? That would have taken hours!”

“Only on the bridge.”

Kirk sneered, “Will they turn against me?”

McCoy laughed in an unnatural manner. There was no joy in that laugh; only a certain eeriness that made Kirk’s stomach churn. “Captain, Dr. McCoy is good, but not _that_ good. Ha! I could kill you right now, and they’ll still think that you are in command; that you are alright when in fact you are not. They will not question my actions.”

Kirk grumbled, “You won’t get away with this.” He then let go of McCoy. The man fixed his clothing before saying:

“What, Kirk? You’re not going to attack me? Not going to throw a punch? Stop me from doing something criminal?”

“If you weren’t in my friend’s body, then I would beat you to a pulp, and I would be sure that Commander Spock gets in on the action too.”

McCoy smiled, “Captain, how about…”-

Suddenly, a hand landed on McCoy’s shoulder. The hand squeezed, and McCoy instantly fell unconscious. Spock grabbed McCoy’s limp body as the man fell. He slowly lowered McCoy to the ground. Kirk was quick to aid the Vulcan.

Kirk questioned, “What do you suggest, Mr. Spock? Should he be placed in sickbay or the brig?”

Spock responded whilst laying the doctor flat on his back. “Neither, Captain. Confinement to quarters would be satisfactory in this situation. It’s only logical.”-

Kirk couldn’t believe his ears. “No, it’s not logical, Mr. Spock! He could escape his quarters and hurt somebody. Even if we changed the passcode, Val is smart enough to override that system too. Confinement to quarters is out of the question. McCoy needs to be restrained, and kept under watchful guard until we can figure out how to regain control of this ship.”

Spock said, “Captain, please let me explain why quarters would be a preferable option.”

Having enough, Kirk snapped, “Spock! That _thing_ committed mutiny! He gassed the entire ship, stunned Scotty, threatened this whole god damned crew, fucking hacked the computer systems, and there’s nothing that we can do about it! And you have the nerve to say that quarters are the best place for Val right now?”

Spock said, “Jim, please listen. Although repressed, we know now that Dr. McCoy is still present in his own body. It is most unfortunate that Val has the capability of dictating whether McCoy can actually talk to us or not. I am hopeful, as we have not yet lost the doctor. We should confine him in his quarters, and make him as comfortable as possible. If we isolate Dr. McCoy in the brig, or keep him controlled in sickbay, his mind and body could become extremely agitated and unstable, causing more harm than good.”

Then, Kirk said with a pained expression, “Spock, do you think that Bones knows what’s really happening to him?”

Spock answered bluntly. “Unsure, Captain, but it seemed that in the conference room, he was completely aware of his own actions, but opposed to here, it appeared that he wanted himself to believe that he winded up on the bridge for some particular reason, but was unsure as to why he was really there.” Spock began to growl; his speech becoming more aggressive. “And I can’t exactly access McCoy’s mind right now, unless I get permission from Dr. M’Benga; so, in order to get an exact answer to that question, we will have to talk to Leonard more; and that’s only if Val will let us talk to him.” Spock took a couple of deep breaths, as an attempt to compose himself. Kirk looked down at Spock’s hands, tightly grasping McCoy’s wrists; they were shaking. Spock was _feeling,_ and he was trying to suppress those unwanted sensations. “Captain, I request meditation immediately.”

Kirk ignored Spock’s statement and ordered, “Detain him to sickbay. Maybe if he’s around familiar faces, he will settle. Spock, I appreciate your concern for our friend, but we need to be somewhat realistic. Val is smart. We know that. He would escape his confinement.”

“Yes, Captain.”


	9. Infected

At 18:00 hours, Kirk and Spock were inside the engineering section of the _Enterprise_. They were behind Scotty, carefully watching the Chief Engineer play with several dials and buttons, hoping that something positive would come out it, but it was of no use.

Kirk said, “Mr. Scott.”

Scotty slightly jumped. He laughed the flinch off before saying, “I’m sorry Captn’. I didn’t hear yer come in.”

Kirk stood perpendicular to the engineer and asked, “How’s it coming along? Were you able to do anything?”

“Aye, it’s not good, Captn’. I’ve been down here for six hours now, and I’m still hangin’ onto square one.” Frustrated, Scotty threw his arms in the air, then immediately let gravity take a hold of them. “I cannae do anything right now regarding the ships computers. They’re still scrambled, but I can tell you what happened.”

Kirk’s ears perked. “Go ahead, Scotty.”

Scotty said, “That Vulcan, Val, used these.”

The engineer presented a box filled with a variety of colorful, yet loose microtapes.

“I found these by the main computer that controls the speed at which the _Enterprise_ averagely flies at; and I examined them closely.” Scotty used his fingertips to mingle through the many tapes situated inside the plastic box. He pulled out a yellow tape, and raised it to the level of his eyes. He continued, “That purebred Vulcan knows more about engineering work than I do; and that’s saying a lot. The tapes contain some sort of virus; a timed virus to be exact.”

Kirk raised a brow. “A timed, virus?”

Spock interjected, “Fascinating. I theorized that microtapes were involved, but I was not expecting a virus…just codes…containing orders. Viruses don’t wear off, but it seems that it is coded to do so once the order is carried out and accomplished.”

Scotty added, “These infected tapes are what caused me engines to instantly jump to warp nine.” He murmured, “Me poor _Enterprise.”_

Spock grasped a green microtape. He quickly examined it. “Changes to the computers in the Navigational room too is no doubt the doing of this virus. I’m positive that if we take a look, we’ll find some tapes lying around.”

Scotty said, “Captn’, the _Enterprise_ is confused. Right now, it doesn’t know which way is left and which way is right; it only knows what information the virus has fed it; and once the ship had obeyed its order…Captn’, it was too much strain for the lass.”

Spock asked the engineer, “Are you implying that the virus also overrode the ship’s circuits?”

“Aye, that’s why it’s impossible for us to manually control the starship. The virus knotted everything.”

Kirk said in Spock’s direction, “So, we’re flying blind?”

Spock replied, “Affirmative, Captain.”

Kirk then turned to Scotty. “Have you been able to counter the virus, at all?”

Scotty aggressively tossed the box of microtapes on a small table behind him; some tapes fell from their home. He turned back to the captain and said, “I’ve been trying to counter with me own tapes, but I’ve found that the computer won’t recognize the information from these tapes for two major reasons.”

“What, reasons?”

“Val’s tapes are so strangely coded that it finds his tapes more…logical; therefore, the computer eats that tape’s data; and even if I could override the system with me microtapes, I am not authorized to do so.”

Kirk shook his head. “Wait…not…not authorized? Scotty, you are the Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise._ You built her! You are the only one who can authorize…”-

Scotty interrupted, “Captn’, some of Val’s microtapes contained overriding codes and passwords, as well as new ones. After overriding, he changed them. There’s nothing I can do.”

Kirk said in a slightly aggressive manner, “I _want_ control of this ship. I don’t want to go to starbase 20. Mr. Spock, do you have any ideas on how we can stop this madness?”

“I do.”

“Explain.”

“We could perform exactly what Val did to the ship. Mr. Scott and I could make an attempt to hack into the main computer drive using our own virus – and before you speak, Mr. Scott, I agree with you that this is an unusually coded virus, but we have to try. If we reach starbase 20, who knows what will happen. It’s an intersection of three different cultures, and two of them aren’t exactly on our side.”

Kirk said, “How long would it take to code one microtape?”

Spock answered, “If we start now, we should have something by 08:00 hours.”

But Scotty begged to differ. “Mr. Spock! Coding is a difficult subject. For a virus at this caliber to hinder a starship, could take days…maybe weeks of coding -

Kirk exclaimed, “I don’t care gentlemen, just do something! I just hope that for all our sakes the _Enterprise_ isn’t dead.”

Scotty said with sympathy in his voice, “Captn’, I care for the _Enterprise_ more than anything else in the universe. The ship isn’t dead, and there’s no way that I’ll ever let that happen.”

Spock said, “Captain, we will attempt to override the ship’s settings without causing further damage to the ship. We will do this to the best of our abilities.”

Scotty attempted to lighten up the mood in the room, “After all, we are the best officers in the fleet.”

Kirk smiled, “Thank you, Scotty.”

Spock lightly touched Kirk’s upper arm. “It will be alright, Captain.”

Kirk gawked at his feet, conflicted as to whether he should answer to the first officer’s comment.

Spock continued, “Captain, I suggest that you go and visit Dr. McCoy. Dr. M’Benga has informed me that he is doing well.” A brief pause, “Captain, this may be your only chance to connect with the doctor, before Val decides to interfere.”

Kirk shot Spock a menacing glare. “Don’t you want to see him too, Spock?”

Spock replied, “Captain, McCoy is in good hands. Presently, there are more pressing matters to attend to. McCoy is one out of 430 people on this starship. It is only logical to focus on the _Enterprise,_ so that we may save the rest of the crew from what chaos McCoy had created.”

“Spock…this whole ordeal isn’t Bones’ fault.”

Spock gave a quick nod. “I understand Captain. I’ll make a point to visit Leonard later.”

 

* * *

 

Back in his quarters, Captain Kirk lay on his bed in silence. There were so many emotions, and other thoughts rattling though his brain; they mostly pertained to McCoy. Yes, the Enterprise was important, along with the other souls resting on this ship, but McCoy was Kirk’s conscience. He couldn’t imagine his world without him; and to see Bones go through this awful torture was beginning to eat at him. If New Vulcan was unable to save McCoy, then all hope would be lost. Val would take over, and Bones would be gone forever. A lone tear escaped Kirk’s left eye; he didn’t even notice that he was crying. What should he do? How was he supposed to explain this to McCoy’s daughter? Kirk attempted to get some sleep before going to visit the restrained doctor, but only managed to restlessly toss and turn. Finally, Kirk rose from his bed, and journeyed towards his desk, where he took out a PADD and video called a distant friend.

Minutes later, a familiar face appeared; Joanna McCoy. It had been five years since both McCoy and him saw the girl in the flesh – and not on vid conn - who was only 18 years of age at the time; it was around the time that she had gotten accepted into Starfleet academy. She wasn’t sure what department she wanted to be in, so she took general classes, until she figured out what she wanted to do. Kirk only assumed that she would follow in her father’s footsteps for she worshipped the ground he walked upon, despite their past experiences. Joanna and her father had a stable relationship in her younger years, but when the girl reached around the age of fifteen, they were starting to burn their bridges. Two years later, they managed to build back their trust, and become the loving family that they once were.

Although Joanna looked like an exact carbon copy of her father, her personality differed in several ways. She inherited some of McCoy’s character traits, but she refrained from bitterness, and was not cantankerous, or grumpy; she was someone that cared about other’s well-being before her own. She made sure that you had enough to eat before she would eat herself. She was also loyal, and an important friend to Kirk, but he liked to refer to Joanna as his surrogate niece. It broke his heart to think that the bright smile she currently had on her face would soon become a straight line, and then a frown, bearing a sadness that was hard to accept for the both of them.

“Oh, it’s you uncle Jim. What has it been? A year since I talked to you last? I thought we made a deal that you would call me every three months. You’ve been slackin’ sir.”

“Hello Jonna. It’s good to see your lovely face too.”

Joanna perceived the pained look on the captain’s face. Kirk tried to hide his sorrow as much as he could, but it was noticeable.

“What’s wrong, uncle?”

“I called, because it’s about your father.”

As expected her smile faded. “Oh,” she said, “Is he sick?” she started to panic. “Dead?”

“He is sick, Joanna.”

“What? What’s wrong with him?”

“A Vulcan forced a mind meld on him. He’s been labeled insane, and is no longer the Chief Medical Officer on the _Enterprise.”_

Unpredictable as she sometimes was, Joanna did not cry; she did not panic; she only continued to ask questions. “A forced meld? Shit. What should I do, Jim?”

Kirk said, “Joanna, as you know, our five-year mission is up. Most likely, your father will not be the same by the time we reach earth. You and I will have to have a discussion at a later date on what to do with him, but I thought I should inform you of the situation, so it wouldn’t be a surprise upon our return. But don’t lose hope. We’re veering off course to New Vulcan to see if they can spare McCoy, but just in case…” –

“I understand, uncle Jim.” –

“I’ll be resigning from Starfleet to help you take care of him, okay?”-

“Okay.”

“I have to go now, Joanna. Take care.”

“Take care, Jim. And thanks for letting me know. I think it would have been too much if you hadn’t told me. Love you.”

Kirk ended the call. He then tossed the PADD aside, returned to his bed, and wept for Joanna.

 


	10. Testing and Kirk's Visit

Two earth weeks quickly passed, but yet, they felt so long. Their situation on the _Enterprise_ had considerably worsened. The _Enterprise_ was still stuck on warp nine, and drawing closer to an unwanted destination. Meanwhile, in Sickbay, positive progress on Dr. McCoy was distant. His body endured endless torture in the last fifty days. He was restrained 24/7, and exhausted from his attempts to break free from the shackles that bound him. According to reports, McCoy would scream, spill vile remarks, and refuse to acknowledge any person willing to start a conversation with him. McCoy could no longer be contacted by conventional means. Every day, Val’s essence was fusing the doctor deeper into the darkness and despair. Kirk attempted to talk to Leonard on more than one occasion, but to no avail, he always found himself wasting his time with Val, the Vulcan.

After a brief and useless visit to Sickbay, Kirk journeyed to the bridge via turbo lift. There, he saw both Commander Spock and Officer Montgomery Scott shifting through a pile of microtapes resting at Spock’s station. They were carefully placing the microtapes into slots leading to the computer’s databases. Looking at Spock’s concentrated form and Scotty’s expression of worry led to the assumption that they were finally testing their virus.

Spock and Scotty were almost finished their work, so they presumed. In the last two weeks, they had worked on a counter virus to the contaminated code that Val had installed into the ship’s computers. If they succeeded, their virus would override the ship’s current settings, asking for new passwords and a fresh destination. They would resume control. They could adjust their speed and coordinates to evade where they were currently going; star base 20. After meticulous coding, they imported their data onto various – colored microtapes.

Before testing the _Enterprise’s_ computers, they first tested their microtapes on smaller devices that were unconnected to the ship’s databases; but alas, they had little success. In the coding, they made little tweaks here and there until both Spock and Scotty were confident that their virus would finally succeed an override. They tried again by hacking PADDS and communicators. They were able to change passcodes, fingerprint identifications, and other forms of security to do their bidding.

They had succeeded.

Presently, Spock and Scotty were going to use their coding on the bridge’s computers amongst the mindless creatures. Their main goal was to override the current virus in the bridge’s navigational systems before making an attempt at the ship’s main computers. This was risky business. A lot of damage could occur if there was failure.

Captain Kirk approached his two officers. He carefully watched as Scotty served Spock a yellow microtape. Spock pressed a couple of buttons before placing the microtape into its suggested slot. Once inside, the tape clicked, locking itself into place.

Spock said, “Installing, Mr. Scott.”

Scotty shook his head as he waited for the microtape to take effect. Inserting a virus into his pride and joy was a hard pill to swallow. He wanted to faint. “Aye, let’s hope that dis one doesn’ kill er.”

There was a whirling noise present. When the installation had finished, a loud beep occurred. Spock said, “Installation successful, Captain. Testing virus strand A in 3…2…1.”

Spock pressed a yellow button nearest to him. Unfortunately – after a minute or two – nothing happened. Spock was pleased that they had coded more than one virus in advance. He expected most of them to fail. “Next tape, Mr. Scott.”

Kirk asked, “What’s supposed to happen if this works?”

Scotty answered as he passed Spock a green microtape. “The power s’pposed to cut. After, the emergency electrical system will kick in, and hopefully, the ship will give me direction to change its settings.”

“Installation successful. Standby. Testing virus strand B in 3…2…1.” Again, Spock pressed the same yellow button. They waited.

Suddenly, the whirling sound was interrupted by a wild screech. They covered their ears. When the screeching finally came to a halt, a small electrical malfunction occurred at Scotty’s station. It was presumed that the station’s circuits had fried, for sizzling noises, streams of black smoke and a wretched smell was a good indication.

Scotty yelped, “Ah, Mr. Spock! I think ye killed me computers!”

Scotty flew to the compromised station. As the smoke dissipated, he lowered himself to the floor and forced himself underneath the desk. There, he reached for a vent. Whilst lying flat on his back, he removed the shell covering the vent; wires of all sorts of colors popped out. Scotty held his breath as he assesed the damage caused by the obvious malfunction.

Spock followed. He asked the engineer, “How bad is the damage, Mr. Scott?”

Scotty coughed. He answered, “Me thinks we’re alright, commander. Me computers are still workin’; however, if a malfunction like this happens again, we may destroy the navigation on the bridge altogether.”

“Noted, engineer,” replied Spock. Spock then turned to Kirk, finally acknowledging his captain for the first time in almost fifteen minutes. “Captain, we’ve tested our virus’ and I am reporting that at this time, we have failed to regain control of the bridge’s computers.”

Kirk retorted, “Yes, Mr. Spock, I saw the whole thing. Our navigational computers are still down, but have you had any luck on the computers in engineering?”

“As determined, the navigational codes were unsuccessful. The engineering codes were also unsuccessful. I have only five tapes left, and they’re meant for the ship’s main database. Captain, if every microtape fails, Mr. Scott and I will have to start from scratch, but the more we toy with these codes and insert them into the ship’s memory, the higher the possibility that there will be permanent damage to the ship. Before we can tackle the main computers, we have to regain control of the bridge’s first.”

Kirk quickly escalated, “Argh! This could take weeks! Oh god, Spock! I haven’t felt this helpless ever since Tarsus IV. I have my best friend in sickbay, painfully losing himself. I can barely talk to him without that Vulcan’s **katra** getting in the way.” Kirk went to his chair. “And I have a ship that is no longer controllable. And we may never get control of it! Now, we can’t get to New Vulcan. We won’t make it in time to save Bones!” Kirk kicked his chair, screaming, “DAMMIT!”

Then, Kirk turned to his left and noticed Chekov, twiddling his thumbs. The ensign wasn’t around when McCoy had administered a mind control drug to almost everyone working on the bridge. In his absence, another crew member substituted in his role; he was still working away at his station. The nameless yellow shirt was pressing buttons, moving levers, but nothing was happening, and Chekov – the Russian wiz kid – bore the temptation to push the mindless substitute aside and figure out a way to gain back control of the navigational computers himself. He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing while Spock and Scotty were pulling their own weight. The young man was a genius. He could do it if given the chance.

“Wait, that’s it.” Kirk called, “Ensign Chekov. Report!”

Chekov scurried to Kirk’s side. He reported for duty. “Yes, Keptin! How may I be of assistance?”

“Mr. Chekov, please assist Commander Spock and Mr. Scott with the virus in engineering. Use that brilliant mind and Russian intuition of yours to perfect those codes.”

Chekov lit up. He said with excitement, “Yes, Keptin! We Russians inwented coding.”

Spock said, “A logical decision, Captain. His lineage – although most times flawed – will play a factor. The ensign is also deemed a genius by Starfleet command. He wouldn’t be on the bridge if it weren’t for his brilliant mind and ‘Russian Intuition.’ Ensign. Engineer. Retrieve the tapes and go back to engineering. Get a head start. I’ll join you in ten minutes.”

Then, Spock retreated to his station. He desperately needed to do some research in order to clear his mind with new information before coding some more. Even for a Vulcan, he found that the mind was easy to strain. Emotions were also escalating, thus he pleaded for a distraction. He said whilst reading the scanner, “Captain, we are arriving at Altuv 3.”

Kirk spouted, “The planet looks very…blue.”

“Very blue, indeed. Land exists on this planet, but 99.432% of it is mostly made of water. Also, the air down there is very thin. If we beamed to the planet’s surface unprepared, we would die in less than ten seconds.”

Then, a thought came to mind. “Mr. Spock, once we start orbiting the planet, the ship will move slower, am I correct?”

“Affirmative, Captain. But remaining at warp nine may hinder that theory.”

“How long do we have till we reach Altuv 3, Mr. Spock?”

Spock answered, “We will orbit in forty-five minutes. We will fly around the planet two times before continuing to the computer’s set destination, star base 20.”

Kirk nodded. “Thank you, Spock.”

“Please excuse me, Captain,” said Spock, “I’ll be in engineering offering my services. If I am needed for anything, you can comm me there.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock.”

* * *

**_Two weeks prior…_ **

McCoy was asleep in sickbay. According to Dr. M’Benga, McCoy had thrown another physical fit and was forced asleep via sedative. The captain suspected this behavior to be a common occurrence as McCoy lost himself in Val’s prison. McCoy was tired, his mind processing thoughts and working harder than it should be for a Starfleet officer. He joined conversations sometimes, but quickly stopped, because it hurt too much to talk. Also, the Vulcan trapped in McCoy’s head always managed to put in his two cents, making everyone around him uncomfortable when they finally made sense of the situation. McCoy was losing control, and Kirk lamented the day they would dock at San Francisco and his friend wouldn’t remember anyone; not even his own daughter. This scared Kirk. Bones and he had been through so much and shared a special bond. He would give his soul to the devil if that were the only way for Leonard would regain his sanity. But at the moment, their best chance was New Vulcan.

Two days had passed since McCoy committed mutiny on the _Enterprise_. There were so many unanswered questions, so Kirk paid his friend a visit – as he did every day – to **maybe** get some information before Val would interfere again.

Currently, Kirk was sitting at McCoy’s bedside, waiting for the former CMO’s awakening. He witnessed nurse chapel exiting the laboratory. She was assisting Dr. M’Benga with two vaccines; one that could give Leonard some peace. Obviously, the medication he had administered through pills and hypos weren’t working. The other vaccine was for the ‘robots’ on the bridge. He was almost done and by tonight, the drugged crew should be back in working order.

Kirk said to the nurse, “Nurse, how is he?”

“Oh, good afternoon, Captain!” she smiled. “He woke up _just fine_ this morning. As Dr. M’Benga probably told you, there were some complications before noon hour, so we had to sedate him. The drug should have worn off by now.” She waved. “Give your friend a shake. He might wake up.”

“Did you talk to him before his outburst?”

Chapel shrugged. “No, I haven’t, sir. I’ll say that it has been a while since I’ve had a proper conversation with the doctor. Two days, I think? His outburst was highly sporadic and we’re still unsure if he recognized any of our faces.”

When Chapel left, Kirk followed her word and shook Leonard awake. “Bones,” he started, “Bones, wake up. It’s me, Jim.”

McCoy’s eyes fluttered open. He tried to stretch, but discovered that he couldn’t move very much; something was holding him down. It took a couple of minutes to make sense of everything in this distant space, but eventually, McCoy and made eye contact with supposedly Jim. He said:

“Jim?”

Kirk smiled. He was glad that it was McCoy talking to him. “Hey Bones…how’re you feeling?”

McCoy raised a brow. “Jim, why am I in sickbay? Am I sick?”

Kirk half lied, “You fainted on the bridge.”

“I did, didn’t I? I don’t remember being on the bridge.”

“Bones, do you remember anything?”

“No, not really.” McCoy tried to move again, but was held back. What the –? “Jim, why am I restrained?”

Oh…

It was not mentioned that Dr. McCoy was also strapped to his current bio bed. As a result of his betrayal – although against his will – McCoy posed as a danger to the entire ship and was therefore quarantined in sickbay rather than the brig. His violent eruptions would also be a detriment to the crew.  McCoy had also been given a separate room – close to the lab –  as to not disturb the other patients still recovering from the initial mess.

“Jim?”

“Bones, you’ve been like this in sickbay for two whole days. Do you remember anything happening to you here?”

“No,” McCoy said, raising his voice, “The last thing I remember was saying hello to the CMO this morning. That was all. Hey, and you still haven’t answered my question! Tell me what happened?”

“Okay Bones,” he said, “I’ll tell you. I…Bones?”

McCoy’s expression blanked as it usually did when Val arrived. The doctor stared into the void, his eyes wide, and mouth agape as he quietly spoke, “Don’t tell him.”

Kirk murmured, “Val.”

“You mustn’t tell him!”

“What? I mustn’t tell him why he’s here in sick bay? Why? What have you to gain by withholding this information?”

“Because if he knows, he’ll fight back. And I can’t jeopardize the mission.”

 _“Mission?”_ Kirk thought.

“I need control. I **will** control him. And you will no longer have your friend. The friend you once loved and cherished like a brother will be gone forever. Lost in this body. Lost in the darkness.”

Kirk snarled, “You’re very poetic, aren’t you? And get out of his memories! Well, it doesn’t matter – you will not have that control. I will not allow it. Once the ship is back under my command, we’ll be heading to New Vulcan.” –

“If you tell him,” spat Val, “I will kill everyone on this ship. And it won’t be pretty.”

Kirk said, “Oh come on, Val, cut it out! Bones is restrained. Also, we both know that he needs to know the truth. Wait, does he know at all?”

Val said, “He doesn’t know anything. That’s why if you tell him, he will turn against me. After all, his emotions run deeper in his blood than mine. So, make your choice, Captain Kirk.”

Captain Kirk made his choice long ago. If Bones had a fighting chance with Kirk’s knowledge then so be it. It may be the key to suppressing Val. Maybe – if they failed to remove Val from McCoy’s mind – at New Vulcan then McCoy would have enough power to rid of Val’s voice for the remainder of his time. He would still be deemed insane, but at least he would be approachable.

“No Val, he’s my best friend. And I **will** tell him. There will be no secrets between us.”

McCoy blinked. He said, “Jim, I asked you a question. Why am I strapped to this bio bed?”

 _He’s back_. Jim said, “Bones, I have to tell you something that may give you quite a shock.”

“Oh, yeah? Try me.”

“Bones,” Kirk said, biting his bottom lip, “You are under Val’s control. He’s taken over your body and mind. He’s making you do things that you wouldn’t normally do.”

Suddenly, McCoy gave an unexpected remark, “Oh, it all makes sense now.”

Kirk raised both brows. “Sense? What do you mean?”

“Why I don’t remember anything. Time freezes for me. And then, when I finally come to, I find myself somewhere else, unaware of how I got there. It’s happened several times.” He chuckled, “Like I said, it all makes sense now.”

Kirk said in a serious tone, “I’m not joking, McCoy!”

McCoy stopped. He shouted, “And I’m not joking either, Captain! So, for the last time, I’m going to ask you why I am strapped to a bio bed?”

“…you committed mutiny.”

McCoy’s eyes immediately widened. He was breathless. It was hard to absorb the fact that you had done harm to others without your knowledge. “W-what,” he said, beginning to panic, “I did – I committed mutiny?”

Kirk added, “And sabotage. The _Enterprise_ is on route for star base 20.”

McCoy still couldn’t comprehend. “Wait – but Why? Why star base 20?”

“Because that is where you wanted to go.”

“Are you insane?”

Kirk continued, “You hacked the starship’s computers with pre-made viruses stored on several microtapes. We are going to star base 20 whether we like it or not.”

McCoy exclaimed, “Jim, you have to stop it! I – I mean, I still don’t understand, but you have to!”

“Spock and Scotty are already on it. They’re creating their own virus in an attempt to override the ship’s settings.”

“So, Val has taken control of me entirely? How? When did this happen? We gave Val to the federation on star base 6!”

“Val is dead.”

“What?!”

“Val was on the verge of death when he was in your care. He transferred his spirit into you as he performed the forced mind meld. He then died in federation hands. He’s a strong Vulcan, Bones. He’s obviously capable of suppressing your own spirit, and taking control of your mind and body to do his bidding. He controls everything, and that includes who you talk to. Bones, this is the first time I’ve actually had a decent conversation with you in the last few days.”

McCoy was still digesting everything. The word _‘mutiny’_ was the biggest piece of the puzzle that he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. “Jim, does this mean I will be court martialed?”

Kirk sadly nodded. “I hate to say it Bones, but yes, you will be. Technically, you’re under arrest too.”

“Jim…did I, hurt anyone?”

Kirk couldn’t lie. He said, “You gassed the entire crew. You made everyone fall asleep in order to gain control over the _Enterprise_. In the end, there were some injuries, but no deaths were reported. You also drugged the bridge crew. You turned them into mindless robots. Then, you aimed a phaser at your superior officers.” And although it was painful to say, Kirk added, “You also stunned Scotty to prove a point.”

“Jim! I didn’t mean to!” –

“I know, Bones. Val is dangerous. And now that he has control means that you are dangerous too. Once we reach star base 20, and the ship is well again, we’ll be heading to New Vulcan to get you better. To get Val out of your head, that is.”

“Jim, star base 20 is weeks away. I can’t be strapped down like this for that long! It’s impossible.”

“I’m sorry, Bones, but it must be done. According to Dr. M’Benga, you will be force fed through a tube and sponge bathed while under anesthesia. You will be taken care of.”

McCoy said, “You call that ‘getting taken care of?’ Oh – whatever – it’s alright, Jim. None of this is your fault.” McCoy looked away. He felt terrible. Then he closed his eyes.

“Bones, I’m going to get you better. Then – maybe – you’ll get your position as CMO back. And you won’t have to be placed into a care center either.”

McCoy spat, “There, you told him everything! I hope you’re happy with yourself, _Captain!_ ”

“I do not regret a single word, _Val._ ”

“Great, now you just sentenced your entire crew to death. Of course, everyone, but your friend.”

“He’ll fight back.”

“Oh, I don’t have my doubts. But beware, Captain, the longer you keep me here chained like this, the more I will mingle with his essence. It won’t be long before we become one, and Dr. McCoy will no longer exist. We will be the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. Isn’t that exciting? Heh, he committed mutiny Kirk, don’t think that he won’t kill you and your crew too!”

“You won’t succeed.”

“Just try and stop me!” McCoy laughed deep within his throat. “Oh, being human is fantastic and refreshing! I can finally release my emotions without being judged.”

Kirk questioned, “What were you going to do on star base 20 anyway?”

“It’s none of your business.”

Kirk scowled. “Let me talk to my friend,” he demanded.

“Jim,” McCoy then said, pushing himself deeper into his pillow, “I think I need a drink.”

Kirk’s heart broke. “Same here, Bones. Same here.”

_Chapter 11 is next..._


	11. Spock's Visit

_Present day…_

At approximately 02:00, Spock entered sickbay unannounced. First officer’s override gave him access to the rooms, mainly McCoy’s. The Vulcan had prolonged his visit with the doctor. After two weeks, it was finally time for a talk, even if it was only for a minute. As far as Spock was concerned, you could get a lot of out a person in under ninety seconds, and Spock knew many ways to accomplish that feat. The first officer was not insensitive to McCoy, and he didn’t delay his visit for two weeks, because he loathed him. As mentioned, numerous times, Spock respected McCoy and his practice. He considered them both to be loyal co-workers and friends; whether the doctor felt the same way or not was a mystery for the ages. No, his lack of presence was for an entirely different reason. It seemed that within the last month, Spock’s human half was surfacing, and the whole McCoy/Val affair was a catalyst to his problem. The Vulcan began to feel things he never thought he’d ever experience, and it overwhelmed him to the point of minor hand convulsions, or blasting a hole through a wall due to a Vulcan punch. When this conflict arose, Spock would go the captain, give a quick explanation, and request immediate meditation; otherwise, he could be considered compromised, and then what? It didn’t come across Spock that losing a friend to an alike alien specimen could affect him so, but upon knowing this terrible Vulcan for the short amount of time on the _Enterprise_ , he promised himself to never turn into a creature like Val, to never hurt his friends. Those two weeks were due to his internal struggles; and once Spock finished his meditation and suppressed his emotions, he finally found himself stable enough to visit the doctor. Four days prior to this visit, Kirk had informed Spock that McCoy was no longer talking; it was only Val. Spock didn’t believe this to be true.

Although his emotions were currently blocked, Spock hoped that he didn’t snap and strangle McCoy’s neck in order to get the Vulcan out of his friend’s mind. If Spock had the power to remove Val’s Katra without harm, he would’ve done it the day the Vulcan forced himself into McCoy.

Spock strode to McCoy’s bedside. It was apparent that the doctor was awake. The man before him was sweating profusely. Upon examination, several hypotheses popped into Spock’s head; the doctor could be sick, too warm, or just exhausted from his attempts to break free from the restraints. McCoy said:

“I had many visitors yesterday, commander, but I didn’t think someone like you would come at two in the morning. I thought it was logical to get some much-needed sleep, so that you could function to the best of your abilities the next day. Besides, aren’t visitation hours over? It’s logical, Mr. Spock, so why’re you here? To talk to him too?”

Spock answered, “Affirmative.” That was it. He didn’t want to talk to Val, he wanted to talk to McCoy.

Val said, “I’m surprised, Mr. Spock. This is the first time you’ve come to see the doctor since the mutiny. I was starting to think that you enjoyed your rival’s absence; that you didn’t care.”

“On the contrary, Val,” Spock said, “Dr. McCoy’s presence on the ship is much needed. He was brilliant when he was the _Enterprises’_ CMO, especially when it came to his patients and medical mind. Also, his basket of illogical human emotions will be undoubtedly missed.”

“Hmm…I see you have no interest in talking to me. Wait, let me get him for you. You’ve got five minutes with him commander, do you understand?”

“Affirmative,” Spock replied.

Then, Val forced McCoy’s eyes closed. The human’s lids fluttered for a second before his eyes were opened again. McCoy started:

“Oh, Spock, I gotta tell ya. I’m in a lot of pain right now. Physically – from laying like this for weeks – and mentally, because of that,” he spat, _“Vulcan.”_

Spock said, “Noted, doctor. Humans were not developed to endure mind melds. Even if the meld is not forced, it could still potentially cause some strain to the body; however, a well-trained Vulcan can do it without hurting their subject.”

On normal circumstances, McCoy would either respond with a colorful metaphor or a tease, but he was too tired. He wasn’t himself anymore and it irked him. “You know, you might as well sit, Spock.”

Spock discovered the chair at McCoy’s bedside. He positioned himself in it with proper posture. Spock gently stared at McCoy, and the doctor answered the science officer as if they were already reading each other’s minds and finishing their thoughts. McCoy said:

“I didn’t want to worry Jim.”

Spock said, “That was highly Illogical of you, doctor. You refused to tell the truth about your mental stability to not only your captain, but also your medical caretakers. Isn’t it you that always reprimands us if we fail to tell you the truth?”

McCoy did not answer.

Spock continued, “Doctor, did you lie to the Captain when he questioned you about…” –

“About the mutiny,” McCoy finished.

“Yes, doctor.”

McCoy stopped and gawked at the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. It annoyed him that he had to work at answering the Vulcan’s questions. He answered, “Like I said, I didn’t want to worry Jim. I was there, Spock. I knew exactly what I was doing, but I had no choice in the matter. That green-blooded son of a bitch has complete control of my emotions, and control of my mind and body. Unfortunately, I will be court martialed once we dock in San Francisco, mentally stable or not. And there’s nothing that you or Jim can do about it. Starfleet knows by now.”

Spock said, “Agreed, doctor. Starfleet already knows; I notified them earlier. I assume that the captain already told you what occurred?”

“Yep.”

“Currently, we are struggling with our coding. Our time is dwindling. I’m wondering if there’s anything that you know that could possibly help us? Any coding? Did Val tell you anything?” –

Exhausted, McCoy said, “Spock, I am a doctor not a computer programmer. Everything that he did to the _Enterprise_ was all him. That devil accomplished everything that he wanted to, and all I could do was sit there and watch. He’s a Vulcan, but he’s not like you. He acts like your ancestors and I don’t know why. He’s barbaric, ruthless, emotionally unstable, sane and is willing to do whatever necessary to finish what he started…even if it means killing us all.” Suddenly, the doctor’s face contorted. Val was attempting to overtake the doctor, but something was off. Was McCoy trying to suppress Val in return? Their five minutes must be over.

Spock said, “You must fight him, doctor. And judging by the look on your face, I can only assume that you are doing it now…” –

McCoy snapped, “I am trying, Spock! Ah! You green-blooded, thick-headed VULCAN!” He breathed heavily. He wanted to vomit. “…but we must be logical as you would say. He’s a Vulcan! His mind is superior to a human’s mind. I don’t try fighting him when Jim’s here, because I don’t want to worry him, but you…YOU…I have to make you see this! This pain! This agony!” Then, emotions overwhelmed him. He wanted to cry. He pleaded, “Help me, Spock! PLEASE! If I’m not fixed soon, I will no longer exist. This body will no longer be mine! And I don’t want to die! Please, just sedate me, now!”

Spock replied, “Doctor, a Vulcan’s mind may be superior to a human’s, but we must consider Val an exception. He is very emotional, thus unstable. However, your emotions are greater than his. Your emotions could conquer a Vulcan’s. Your emotions could counter.”

McCoy chuckled. He blinked away the tears, then said, “Spock, did you just insult me?”

Spock said, “I meant no insult, doctor. For it is the truth.”

McCoy’s stomach churned. He was on the verge of giving Spock some sort of warning before he would start choking on the bile rising in his throat.

Spock said, “Doctor, with your permission, may I perform a mind meld? You’re fighting and maybe I can do something.”

McCoy furrowed his brows. He said, “What? Spock, you must be joking! I’ve endured two of your stupid melds already and both have done squat! What’s saying that this one is going to work? AH!” Then, all of a sudden, McCoy’s body was no longer tense, and the tone in his voice changed, “There’s a wall. There’s a barrier that was created. You won’t be able to get passed it no matter how hard you try.”

This wasn’t McCoy. Spock grumbled, “I shall keep trying as I see ** _fit_**.”

McCoy replied, “Persistent, aren’t you?”

“I’m speaking to Val now, correct?”

“Yes,” McCoy smiled, “Yes, you are.”

As he feared, Spock’s human half was peeking through. Anger and frustration were apparent. “I will not allow McCoy to succumb to the likes of you.”

“Oh? Are you angry, commander? I thought that Vulcans had complete control over their emotions? Hmm, there’s something different about you.”

Spock closed his eyes and reminded himself, “I’m a Vulcan.” Then, after saying those words, his hands stopped shaking and he was in control again.

Just then, McCoy screamed. He attempted to sit up, but as always, the restraints held him in place. Sweating and terrified, McCoy yelled at his commanding officer, “Spock! It’s alright! Do it – just do it!”

Without haste, Spock immediately placed both of his hands on the focal points of McCoy’s face. The human’s body was rigid, still fighting, but Spock soothed the former CMO with reassuring words, “It’s alright, doctor. You can relax now. I’m here. I’ll see what I can do – just let me in.”

McCoy relaxed, and his horrified expression had softened.

Spock found himself in that purple space again, inside McCoy’s head. He quickly flew towards the door, embracing the darkness inside, and coming across the never-ending wall of infinite doors and locks. This time, instead of using his physical strength to tear apart its structure, he shouted from where he stood, “Let me in Val! Eventually, I will get through. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way!”

Val’s voice shouted back, “You threaten well commander, but let’s face it, you have no plan! There is no easy way or hard way. You are stuck! There’s nothing that you can do without the elders!”

“But maybe we can negotiate!”

“Bah! I will never negotiate with Starfleet personnel! Not even my own kind!”

In sickbay, McCoy started to wiggle under Spock’s touch. He murmured, “No…”

Spock growled, “Let…me in…Val. We…can negotiate. What…do you…want?” Spock was obviously struggling. He moved his fingers in varied directions, but nothing seemed to be working. He added more pressure to his fingers, unknowingly making the doctor very uncomfortable. The frustration he felt was impeding his concentration. “Let me in Val. Val…just let…me…in!”

McCoy moaned, “Oh…oh…”

Spock exclaimed, “LET ME IN!”

McCoy screamed, “AHHH!”

Spock immediately released his touch, and staggered backwards. He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry doctor if I caused you any pain. You see, my human half is emerging. I need immediate meditation. Doctor?”

McCoy lay motionless on the bio bed. Like before, his eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and he was drooling immensely. Spock couldn’t believe his actions; he didn’t properly break the meld, thus could’ve caused the doctor more harm than good. With another raw emotion – scared – Spock shouted, “Dr. McCoy? LEONARD?!”

 

 


	12. Falling

Since Spock’s visit, four hours came and went. After several doses of morphine and opana to ease the doctor’s strain and pain, McCoy was back to his tired self. In that duration of time, McCoy slept every twenty minutes or so; however, when he was finally lucid, he’d revert back into his typical cantankerous mood, but everyone around him knew that it wasn’t McCoy lashing out, just a pissed off Vulcan.

Sometimes – if you were lucky – the real Dr. McCoy would come out and have a brief conversation with whoever was willing to give him attention. Val would also let McCoy speak for himself when in the presence of a close friend, **torturing** , yet showing his friends that there some hope. It was sick.

It happened to Christine Chapel. She was there since the beginning of this mess, and was at McCoy’s bedside much longer than Kirk was. She left a couple of times to eat and gets some sleep, but that was it. She cared for the doctor and refused to watch Kirk, Spock or his loved ones on earth to watch him quickly deteriorate into total madness. From her point of view, this whole situation was hard to take in most days, so she couldn’t imagine what his daughter was presently feeling; that’s if anyone had mentioned this predicament to Joanna at all, she wasn’t sure.

Nurse Chapel scanned the doctor’s vitals. The CMO, Dr. M’Benga, would be arriving for his shift soon; having McCoy’s readings ahead of time could potentially reduce his own stress, for there were other things on his mind. Dr. M’Benga had finally developed a serum to cure the crew of the bridge, all of whom were administered a drug from McCoy that caused some sort of mind control. It was a relief to the captain that his crew were now only answering to his orders. The only ones who were not affected by the drug were Kirk, Spock, Chekov, and Scotty; and as for them, they were under the gun for their own reasons.

They preferred to stay away from star base twenty, which was an intersection between federation, Klingon and Romulan territory. The _Enterprise_ had no business there, and the last thing they wanted was to cause a disturbance. In addition, Dr. McCoy’s shenanigans caused the ship’s speed to remain at warp nine; every minute causing more damage to the starship than Scotty gave it credit for.

Nurse Chapel said to McCoy, who was still strapped to his bio bed, “Oh, doctor. You finally woke up. How are you feeling? Much better?”

McCoy grumbled, “Yes, Christine. I’m doing well.”

The nurse smiled. She was relieved that her boss was the one currently talking to her. Maybe the Vulcan inside was still sleeping.

“That’s excellent to hear, doctor,” said Chapel, “I’m running some tests right now for Dr. M’Benga – Oh yes! He also instructed me to give you some fluids this morning.” –

McCoy interrupted, “Christine.”

“What is it, Leonard? Don’t you want to eat and stay hydrated?”

“Well, yeah,” he mumbled, “I want something to eat, but I’d rather have real food. Solid food.”

Christine replied, “Leonard, if it were my choice, I’d give you all the solid food in the universe, but unfortunately, I’m not in charge. And my orders are to feed you via intravenous.”

“Whatever,” McCoy spat.

Christine pouted. “My, you are a grouch today, aren’t you? Fine, what would you like, Leonard? And don’t you dare say a steak.”

“I’m content with applesauce or whatever.”

“Will do, doctor.”

When Chapel returned, she displayed the applesauce, accompanied with a spoon and a gentle smile.

McCoy asked, “Nurse, do you know where we are?”

Christine answered, “Apparently, we are orbiting Altuv 3; some sort of planet that contains mostly water and abnormally thin air.” She smiled again. “The captain is pretty informative when he wants to be. Spock isn’t the only one, you know? I was told that it’ll take two days to circle around the planet twice. After that, we’ll be back on our way to star base twenty.”

Christine opened the lid to the apple sauce. She then placed the spoon inside and scooped up a hefty amount. Then, she shifted the spoon towards McCoy’s mouth. McCoy said:

“No, no, Christine. I don’t want to be spoon fed. It’s too embarrassing. I have too much pride. Please, let me out of these restraints and I’ll feed myself.”

Chapel chuckled. This was ridiculous. She said, “I’m sorry, doctor.”

The nurse felt a twinge of pity directed at the man beside her. He’d been strapped to the bio bed for weeks, and no doubt, if he were released now, moving about would be a definite chore. “I’m sorry Leonard, but after Spock left, I – I can’t. It’s too dangerous.” –

“Christine, I’m weak,” McCoy plead, “Please Christine. It’ll be alright. I just…I just want to do something on my own for once. I’m tired of others bathing me, feeding me through a tube, and assisting me as I excrete. I want to do something. And right now, I want to know how it feels to eat on my own again. I want to know whether the food I eat now will taste like ash.”

“I’m so sorry, Leonard.” Christine continued with the spoon.

“Please,” McCoy said, “The Vulcan is sleeping. Trust me. I’ll eat fast too, I promise.”

“Alright,” Christine said, finally giving in. She set the spoon and applesauce aside before reaching for the restraints. She warned, “but don’t think I won’t be watching you, and the minute you are finished, it’s back onto the bio bed. I trust you Leonard, so if you say the Vulcan is asleep, I believe you.”

After a few tugs and yanks, Chapel freed McCoy from the shackles that bound his hands and feet.

McCoy started by wiggling his fingers. He then sat up and stretched his arms, shuffled his feet and elongated legs. Once the tension was released from his muscles and bones, he yawned. “Oh, that feels good, nurse. You have no idea how relieved I am,” he added, “Thank you.”

He proceeded to turn his body towards Chapel, and dangled his socked feet off the bio bed. He then firmly placed his feet onto the cold floor of sickbay and paced back and forth in order to get used to walking again. Then, he positioned himself towards Chapel. He looked at her square in the eye and displayed an awkward smile. He murmured, “Thank you, again.”

Nurse Chapel returned to the applesauce with the spoon. She raised the two objects and thrust them in McCoy’s direction. “Now, it’s your turn. Eat up and hurry while you do it. I don’t want either of us getting into trouble.”

But McCoy refused to take it. He didn’t even try.

Nurse Chapel raised a brow. “Please doctor, you need to eat. Remember the deal?”

“Christine…I got used to that name relatively quickly, didn’t I?”

“Doctor?” –

With one hand, McCoy wrapped his fingers around Chapel’s throat. He pushed her backwards until her lower back hit the foot of the nearest bio bed. She gasped. Then, he started squeezing. He wanted to inflict terrible pain. He wanted to give her bruises.

“D…doctor! W-what…are…” she trailed off.

“You’re beautiful, Christine.” McCoy said whilst closing off her airways, “Any man would be lucky to have you in his life. I can see why he cares about you. Right now, he’s yelling at me to free you from my hold, so I shall be merciful and spare your life. You’re beautiful, but weak. I see no reason for you to get in my way.”

As a desperate attempt to free herself from the clutches of her friend, Chapel reached for an object on a small metal table beside the bio bed; however, she struggled to find it by touch. McCoy followed her gaze and movements, and saw that she was reaching for a hypo; it was a sedative to put him under if necessary. McCoy paused, then smiled before shooing her hand away from the hypo.

He then grabbed the hypo and quickly jabbed the medical object into the side of Chapel’s neck, administering the drug within seconds. Chapel screamed. He firmly held her in place until the sedative worked its magic and rendered her unconscious. She said as she fell to the floor, “Leonard.”

McCoy gave an eerie smile as he gawked upon Christine’s crumpled form. He then left the room without a hint of remorse.

First, the doctor journeyed to his office in sickbay where he fished for an oxygen mask that filtered thin and contaminated air, eventually turning it into clean oxygen suitable for any species. He also took his personal tricorder, empty hypos, and medical kit that was often attached to his hip. After sickbay, McCoy rode the turbo lift to where the lab resided; luckily, there was no one currently occupying the room. He grasped a mediocre sized black bag and opened it. Without thinking, McCoy shoved various kinds of drugs into the bag as quickly and sloppily as possible. He had to get as much as he could get his hands on before someone would come scurrying into the room. Some full bottles and vials of drugs fell and smashed into pieces, but he didn’t care. Just as he was about the leave, the doctor peered to his right and observed a large bottle of cordrazine. He took that too.

Once he finished his business in the lab, McCoy entered his quarters, removed his patient garments and proceeded to his Starfleet uniform. He ditched the blues, but didn’t mind the black pants and boots that that he always wore. He changed into a light gray t-shirt and accessorized his look with his favorite green jacket that was usually worn on shore leave. After changing, McCoy shifted through his drawers and closet, packing whatever he could, including: socks, underwear, and toiletries that were considered necessary since the 21st century. As he packed, he discovered a blue scarf that his daughter had made for him years ago. Knowing that there was sentimental value to this object, caused McCoy to wrap the material around his neck. With his bags and oxygen mask in one hand, and phaser in the other, McCoy wandered into the hallways, hoping that no one familiar would notice him.

* * *

 

  _“Kirk to engineering. Kirk to Engineering,”_ the captain’s voice rang through the intercom in the engineering.

The Scotsman answered, “Scotty here.”

Kirk said, _“Mr. Scott. How are you all doing down there?”_

Scotty scanned the engineering department where the ship’s main computers lay. Mr. Spock and Chekov were busy beside the computers with several microtapes in hand, readying to infect the _Enterprise_ with their viruses. Scotty said, “We’re gonna get going in a wee minute, Captain. Mr. Spock is preparing the computers to receive our tapes. We should be ready in less than five minutes.”

_“Alright,”_ said Kirk, _“Please keep me informed. Kirk out.” –_

_WWWHUMP!_

Without warning, the starship jerked forwards, forcing the entire crew to hit the nearest wall or device in front of them. The power momentarily shorted out before regulating itself.

The _Enterprise_ gave a manic vibration as it remained tilted at a twenty-five-degree angle. Everyone held on. Then, the ship levelled itself, quickly relieving the crew of their worries.

Chekov commented as he dusted his pants, “If sickbay wasn’t busy before, it is now.”

Spock stretched. “Indeed, ensign. There’s no doubt in my mind that there will be injuries. Are any of you injured?”

Scotty piped up, “Aye, I’m alright, commander! Chekov? Mr. Spock?” –

Suddenly, the _Enterprise_ violently shifted forwards again. Scotty’s front immediately slammed against the nearest instrument panel; Chekov held onto the main computer as his feet slipped from under him; and Commander Spock caught the nearest metal beam, shoving his body against it to keep him still. His liver on the left side of his body definitely took a punch as he shifted into his current position. The ship was now sitting at a forty-five-degree angle and continued in that position for half a minute.

Then, the ship levelled itself again.

Spock said, “Mr. Scott. Chekov. Are any of you injured?”

Scotty gasped for air. He said, “Just need to catch me breath.”

“Da,” said Chekov, “Not injured. Mr. Spock?”

Spock said, “I will have received bruises, but my health is not our main concern.”

* * *

 

 All systems had gone haywire on the bridge of the _Enterprise._ The main lights were blinking on and off, communications and devices at every station were malfunctioning, and alarms with various sounds and wavelengths blared throughout the small vicinity. There were too many distractions, thus overwhelming the captain. Once the ship levelled and ceased its shaking, Kirk said, “Is everyone here alright? Lieutenant Uhura? Ensign Sulu?”

Uhura answered, “My hand hit my control panel. I think I sprained my wrist, but I should be fine.” She confirmed her injury by nursing her right forearm.

Sulu said, “I’m good, captain.”

Kirk said, “Mr. Sulu, what happened?”

Still recovering from the starship’s jerking movements, Sulu replied, “I’m not sure, captain. I’m looking at my readings and it looks like we’re slowing down.”

“Kirk to engineering!”

* * *

 

  _“Kirk to engineering! Kirk to engineering! Answer me!”_

Scotty forced himself to the nearest intercom. He was clutching his abdomen. He pushed the button and answered, “Scott here.” He winced.

_“What’s going on down there?! What did you guys do?”_

Scotty said, “We did nothing, sir! From what me can see and feel, the ship is slowing down. Wait, let me look at me readings.” Scotty turned to his computer panel and analyzed the readings. He confirmed his suspicions to the captain, “The _Enterprise_ is in fact slowing down. It’s doing it on its own, captain. The ship is transitioning from warp nine to warp one incredibly fast, which is not good,” he added, “probably killing me warp core too, captain.”

_“Are you guys alright?”_

“We’re all fine, Captain.”

_“What about you? You sound terrible?”_

“Just a wee winded, captain,” he winced again, “that’s all.”

Spock chimed, “Fascinating. The original virus that Val installed ordered the _Enterprise_ to stop as soon as it reached its desired coordinates; in this case, star base twenty, but we’re currently orbiting a planet.” Then, a thought came to mind. He focused his attention onto the engineer and said, “Mr. Scott, how about the dilithium crystals? Could that be a factor to our current situation?”

The starship vibrated.

With his finger still pressed against the intercom, Scotty answered, “We have plenty left to keep us going to star base twenty and back. Like I said before – and my readings don’t lie – the ship stopped on its own accord. Captain, did you get all of that?” –

The _Enterprise_ shook terribly before jerking forwards again. It tilted and once more, jolted. Everyone in engineering flew, causing each crewman to harshly hit the ground. Once the ship evened out, it instantly stopped moving.

Everything was quiet. The smooth sounds of the engines and thrusters were absent. This wasn’t a good sign.

Spock exhaled. He said, “Is everyone alright?”

Scotty moaned, “Oh, Mr. Spock. I don’t think me body can handle any more thrashing, but aye, I’m good.”

“Da,” said Chekov.

Spock said as he forced himself to his feet, “Then let’s begin our mission before we come across any other surprises that may compromise us all.”

* * *

 

The door to the transporter room slid open. Dr. McCoy swiftly entered with a phaser in hand, and his finger resting on the trigger. Two security personnel were also inside, recovering from the starship’s ticks. As the door opened, and the body stepped inside, they quickly looked up to see the mad doctor dashing to the transporter panel. Security attempted to stop McCoy and ask questions, but he shot them first with his phaser that was set to KILL. The two bodies collapsed at his feet. McCoy kicked their clammy hands aside as he searched for valuables. He swiped both of their phasers and attached them to his belt before hurrying back to the control board. There, he flicked some switches, turned some dials, and then set a timer. After, McCoy placed the oxygen mask over the bottom portion of his face, and beamed himself down to the surface of the M-class planet below, Altuv 3.

* * *

 

_“Scotty, you said that the ship stopped on its own, but why? It was supposed to stop at star base twenty. That’s what the virus implemented into the computers,” said kirk._

Spock said, “Precisely, captain. Either we can assume that the virus is more complex than what we originally hypothesized; or, the virus has caused an exceptional amount of damage, and now the ship ceases to function entirely.”

Scotty couldn’t believe his human ears, “You’re saying she be shutting down, Mr. Spock? If she be shutting down, there would be no power. We would be falling by now.”

As if on cue, the lights in every department on the _Enterprise_ flickered, then short-circuited, and then everything turned to black. Shortly after, the emergency lights illuminated, displaying only the color red. The ship briefly shook before lurching sideways, sending human and alien bodies alike to their left. After Scotty’s body made contact with another panel, he said, “Sickbay is gonna be full by the time me get there.”

The starship aggressively jerked to the left again. Everyone tried to hold on.

* * *

 

Back on bridge – with only red lights making a pitiful attempt to suffocate the darkness – Kirk exclaimed, “Mr. Sulu, what the hell is going on with my ship!?”

Sulu took shallow breaths. He was on the verge of a panic attack. He responded, “Sir, we are being forced out of orbit. We are gradually falling down towards the planet’s atmosphere. I – I don’t know why. I can’t explain it! And on top of that, I don’t have control of the ship, remember captain?!”

The ensign on Sulu’s right shouted, “No control over navigational computers either, captain.”

Kirk shouted back, “You don’t think I know that?!”

Uhura questioned, “Is the ship still following the virus’ orders? Is this all part of the plan?”

Kirk thought momentarily. Was Uhura was onto something? “Uhura, what about our life support systems? Are they working, or have we lost them too?”

Uhura checked, then said, “Yes, captain! They’re still on!”

Kirk said, “Then this is the work of the virus. Thank you, lieutenant!” Kirk placed his finger on comm button attached to the chair’s arm rest, “Are you able to restore power, Mr. Scott!?” 

* * *

 

_“Restore power! Can you restore power, Mr. Scott? I need it now!”_

Scotty answered, “I – I don’t get what’s going on, captain! I’ve looked at everything and my scanners all tell me the same thing, **nothing!** I cannae see anything wrong with the _Enterprise!_ ”

_“It’s not the ship, Scotty – the ship is fine. The virus was coded to stop at Altuv 3 and then descend. Why, I do not know yet. We’ll have to answer that question later, when we get back control. Have you been trying to override yet, because we really need a miracle now?!”_

“We’re doing it now, captain!” Scotty released his finger from the intercom and bolted to the main computers, where Spock and Chekov were rummaging through their box of microtapes.

The lights flickered, and the ship’s power resumed; however, the _Enterprise_ continued its dip. Engineering fell victim to the unusual angle, but the crew managed to stay connected to the main computers without losing their microtapes in the process.

* * *

 

“What is going on?!” Kirk cried in anger as he slowly rose from the floor; his head was pounding. Kirk assumed that he – along with everyone else – probably managed to make contact with the nearest piece of equipment when the severe dip occurred. The situation was terribly dire. He needed his questions answered. Why? Why did the ship stop its course at Altuv 3 instead of star base twenty? And why were they falling into the planet’s atmosphere? –

“McCoy!” Kirk exclaimed. Without haste, he staggered to his feet. “Sulu, you have the conn.”

Kirk managed to make it into the turbo lift. “Sickbay.” The turbo lift was probably a bad idea to begin with due to the many power surges, but he had to get to sickbay as fast as possible; it was a bargain.

* * *

 

Kirk discovered doctors and nurse’s unconscious in sickbay. To no surprise, they were most likely sent into temporary oblivion, because of the ship’s violent movements. He saw blood, but it would have to be dealt with later. To kirk – in this situation – answers were more important to him than a life. With ease, Kirk entered McCoy’s private room, and quickly observed that the man was no longer bound to the bio bed. He noticed that the restraints were loose, as if someone purposely freed him. Kirk briefly scanned sickbay, McCoy wasn’t around either. There was a traitor among them, but who?

In McCoy’s room, M’Benga wasn’t there (probably unconscious in the lab), but Nurse chapel was. She was sprawled on the floor at McCoy’s bedside. Kirk flew to her body, knelt to her level and shook her awake. “Miss Chapel! Miss Chapel!”

She opened her eyes.

“Are you alright, miss Chapel?”

“Captain,” she murmured groggily, “Leonard.”

“Len – do you know where he is?!”

Chapel shook her head. She replied, “No.”

The ship tilted even more. The lights flickered profusely.

Still in a fog, the nurse said, “W…what’s happening, captain? The ship? The lights?”

Kirk would’ve responded to Chapel if he didn’t hear a sickening _THUNK_ below him.

Shortly after, the _Enterprise_ stopped its incline; they were at a seventy-five-degree angle now. Then, the ship gave into gravity. They were falling, fast. “Shit!” Ignoring everything the nurse said, Kirk struggled to his feet, but managed to reach the intercom. He yelled into it, “Kirk to engineering!”

* * *

 

_“Spock, what the hell is going on? What did you do?!”_

Spock answered, “We’ve done nothing yet, captain. But I can confirm that we have entered the atmosphere.”

_“Is the ship damaged at all?”_

Spock answered, “Insufficient Data, captain.”

Kirk mentioned, _“Spock, I’m in sickbay. McCoy is missing. He’s somewhere on the ship.” –_

“That’s unfortunate, captain, but we’ll have to discuss that at a later time.” The Vulcan turned to Chekov, “The tapes, ensign.”

_“Spock, do something!”_

“Installing the virus now.” Chekov passed Spock a blue microtape.

Scotty prayed to the heavens above, “Oh, please hold together, lass.”

Spock mentioned, “Captain, if none of our codes override the system, then we are sure to perish. The odds of this working are…” –

_“I don’t want probabilities Spock, I want action!”_

The ship continued its decent. Seventy-five degrees quickly turned into eighty; and eighty degrees quickly turned into eighty-five. The _Enterprise_ vibrated before its power surged. Darkness engulfed them and it was getting hot too.

Spock shoved the blue microtape into an empty slot. Nothing happened. He removed the faulty tape and swapped in a yellow one given to him by Scotty. Sparks flew. “Denied,” said Spock, as he removed the tape and inserted an orange one in its place. Nothing happened. “Denied,” Spock said. He removed the tape.

_“Spock, hurry the hell up! We’re all sideways at sickbay!”_

Frustrated, Scotty yelled, “We’re going as fast as we can, Captain!”

Spock inserted a red microtape. Nothing happened. Then, he swiped the last tape from Chekov’s hand and placed it into the slot. Suddenly, the lights flickered and all systems instantly shut down, including: the power supply, life support systems, the emergency power supply, and every piece of electrical equipment built into the starship. Within seconds, everything rebooted, and the _Enterprise’s_ power and life support systems were back to normal working order.

Then, a robotic voice emerged from the main computer. It said, _“All systems restart. Please state authorization code.”_

“Mr. Scott,” Spock said.

Scotty shuffled to the right. Leaning over the Vulcan, Scotty stated, “Authorization code: 1AB502V.”

_“Confirmed.”_

Then, the _Enterprises’_ engines and thrusters restarted. The sound could be heard and felt. Most of the crew breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this glorious sound. The ship continued falling.

The computer said, _“All systems restart.”_

Scotty shouted, “Yes, it worked, Mr. Spock!”

Spock removed the microtape that contained their virus. He inserted another that held mandatory override instructions for the ship. The computer said:

_“Please state authorization code.”_

Scotty said, “Authorization code: 1ABVV021.”

_“Engineering orders, confirmed…”_   
_“Navigational orders, confirmed…”_   
_“Speed, coordinates, time, confirmed…”_   
_“Installing new orders…complete.”_

Chekov said, “It worked, Mr. Scott! We’ve got control again!” All crew members could feel the ship levelling itself.

Sulu commed from the bridge, _“Captain! I have control of the ship!”_

_“Warp factor 5! Now!”_

Several jerks from the Enterprise occurred as it warped out of the atmosphere and back into orbit.  The ride was incredibly shaky, but eventually the ship slowed down once it entered space, and levelled itself out for the final time. All was quiet, except for the light humming of the _Enterprise_ , giving the entire crew an indication that everyone was safe and that it was going to be alright.

Kirk lightly laughed, relieved that it was all over. He said to engineering through the intercom, _“I’ve got command back. I’ve got the Enterprise back.”_ He cleared his throat before saying, _“Good job gentlemen. Now come back to the bridge and let’s get the rest of this garbage sorted out. Like finding Dr. McCoy.”_

_Chapter 13 is next…_


	13. Altuv 3

_Captain’s log, stardate 2271.7. I, along with the assistance of Commander Spock, Chief of Engineering Mr. Scott, and Ensign Pavel Chekov, have successfully overrode the Enterprises’ terrible virus with our own. The ship is now under my command and we have given it strict orders to stay in its current position. Unfortunately, Dr McCoy and Val – A dead Vulcan’s spirit that is temporarily living inside Dr. McCoy’s head – has escaped confinement in sickbay and has beamed down onto an M class planet called Altuv 3. It isn’t clear what his intentions on that planet are, but after today’s events, it has become clear that we were wanted dead; we were being used. I will be holding a thorough discussion with my team involved to confirm what our subject’s potential mission is._

Kirk, Scotty, Spock and Dr. M’Benga were situated inside the briefing room.

An hour ago, the _Enterprise_ was falling to her demise, but since the stormed had calmed, everyone in the room was anything but relaxed. Even though their time between the fall and now was short, the crew recently found evidence to put on the table as to why Dr. McCoy found it a good idea to leave the ship. The daring question was still why the ship desired to stop at Altuv 3? Something fishy was going on, and Kirk wanted to find out what, before any other surprises occurred. Kirk started:

“Good evening, gentlemen. Let’s kick off this meeting by me commending your hard work on getting the ship back under my command. You saved 430 lives, and for that, I am grateful and I will be putting a word in to get you recognition of your bravery that you probably don’t want.” There was a brief pause before continuing, “However, we are unable to turn this ship around. It isn’t a mechanical problem, or a computer problem, it is a problem that involves one of the crew. We all know that it was Dr. McCoy who caused all of this. He fled sickbay and has now positioned himself on the planet below us. We plan to retrieve him.”

Scotty winced. His rubbed his abdomen, which was still aching due to the ship’s recent fall. “Captn’, did ye find out how Dr. McCoy escaped sickbay?”

Kirk rubbed his forehead. The man was exhausted; hell, everyone was. He answered, “I questioned all of the doctors and nurses in sickbay, but only one was involved in what happened, and her name is Nurse Chapel. Dr. M’Benga and I interrogated her, because McCoy was under her direct care. Apparently, she released him from his restraints. We still don’t know why she did what she did; she won’t tell us. Perhaps she is embarrassed by the outcome of her actions and won’t tell us the truth until she knows that everyone is safe.” He took another deep breath. It was getting hot. “What is known is that once he escaped sickbay, he went straight to the transporter room and shot security with his phaser that was set to KILL. Then, he beamed himself down to Altuv 3. Is McCoy even still alive? What is your analysis on the planet below, Mr. Spock?”

Spock pressed a couple of buttons on the small computer to his right, which was currently recording their entire session. All in all, this information was essential to not only their mission, but to the federation. Spock – being the best first officer in the fleet – made sure that the mutiny was known to Starfleet, and in no doubt, they would be asking questions; everything would go against McCoy’s record, whether it was good or bad. This irked the Captain. Why did Spock always have to be a goody two shoes and follow the rules?

Spock’s computer screen lit up and revealed a perfectly spherical planet. Its color and complexion screamed the color reflex blue. According to Spock’s readings, there was more than just blue surfacing the planet, yet nothing was obvious to the eye. Spock analyzed, “Altuv 3 is an M class planet. It is not gaseous and 99.432% of it consists of water. As for land, there are only two small islands recorded; some plant life flourishes there, but how is another matter. One of the islands remains in the west and the other in the north. Since large bodies of water surround the two islands, it rains constantly; at least 235 days out of the 365 days of the earth year. Temperatures there are consistent, and average around 68 degrees Fahrenheit. Animals or colonies haven’t been recorded living on this planet, meaning that it is most likely not inhabitable and vacant. There is carbon dioxide and oxygen on this planet, but it is too thin for any species to thrive. It isn’t toxic, but if someone beams down without proper precautions, they could suffocate and die within seconds. Any species, ranging from a human to a humanoid, cannot survive with that poor air quality; however, it is fascinating that my readings indicate that plant life is doing well. That will have to be researched in further detail on another occasion.”

Kirk acknowledged Spock’s words, “So, is Bones still alive?”

The Vulcan turned his attention to the chief engineer. He said, “Mr. Scott? What are the conditions of Dr. McCoy on Altuv 3?”

Scotty recognized, “Aye, sir, Dr. McCoy is still alive. He took his communicator with him. That’s how me were able to track his signal. The last me looked – oh let’s say – around twenty minutes ago, he’s walkin’ in the northern region of the west island, and has been on the planet for at least two hours. This was definitely premeditated. He was prepared.”

Kirk said, “Scotty, if he’s got his communicator on hand, and you are able to get his signal, wouldn’t you be able to beam him back up to the ship?”

Scotty answered, “Captain, he’s nae standing still. He’s continuously moving in all sorts of directions and even if I could, he’s found a way to jam the signal between the ship and his device. I had to use a couple of tricks up me sleeve to get access to his communicator without him knowing, but unfortunately, my tricks are limited.”

Kirk said, “Okay, so you’ve tracked him down,” He shook his head, “Now I need to know why Bones beamed down to Altuv 3. I need answers.”

Spock said, “Captain, did you and lieutenant Uhura enter Dr. McCoy’s quarters?”

“We did.”

“And?”

“The place was a mess. It was torn apart as if he were in a hurry.”

Spock raised a brow. “Did he take anything, Captain?”

Kirk replied, “He took some clothes and personal items. I searched his bathroom and found that his tooth brush and razor were also gone.”

Spock nodded. “It sounds as if Leonard planned on staying there for a while.”

Kirk furrowed his brows. Leonard? Were Spock’s emotions peeking through again?

Brushing those thoughts aside, Kirk turned to the chief medical officer. “Dr. M’Benga, you investigated sickbay. What were your findings?”

M’Benga stated, “Dr. McCoy took an oxygen mask; however, the masks are newer and more efficient; it is state-of-the-art technology. With these masks, plastic tubes and oxygen tanks are not needed. They were meant for planets like Altuv 3; it isn’t something that we would regularly use in sickbay. The masks are engineered to mold themselves onto the bottom half of the user’s face, so literally, no strings are attached. They’re specifically designed to take contaminated or thin air, and filter it into clean, breathable oxygen. Consider it a gas mask, but smaller, less clunky, transparent, and easy to maneuver in. It is so light that once you’ve grown accustomed to its mold, it is easy to forget that you are even wearing one. It is great for away parties.”

Kirk muttered, “Okay, that’s good.”

M’Benga added, “He also took his personal med kit, tricorder and several empty hypos with him.”

“What?” Kirk squinted. He partially leaned over the table. “First, he takes clothes, and now medical and science instruments? What does he plan on doing there? Researching without dying?”

M’Benga nudged Spock. “Tell the captain, Mr. Spock.”

Spock said as he swiveled in his seat, “Captain, Leonard also went to the lab and took an assortment of drugs. Once Dr. M’Benga and I discovered this, we looked through inventory to see what he took specifically. A variety of medications and potions were taken, but it was obvious that he was in hurry and only took what was closest to him. I don’t have a theory for the kinds of medications he took, because they weren’t correlated with any vengeful attacks known. I am unsure of what he’s going to use them for, but there is one main concern.”

Kirk cocked his head to the side. “And what concern is that, Mr. Spock?”

“He took the entire ship’s supply of cordrazine.”

“…What?”

M’Benga added, “Mr. Spock is right, Captain. Dr. McCoy took all of it.”

“Cordrazine,” Scotty said, “Are ye telling me that’s the drug that Dr. McCoy accidentally injected himself with two years ago?” –

“And almost killed himself?” Kirk said, “Yes, that’s the stuff.” The captain then focused his attention onto Spock. He rubbed his coarse chin; he really needed to shave. “So, he plans on living there? But…why the cordrazine? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Spock answered, “I am uncertain, captain, but I have come up with a couple of theories. However, they aren’t thorough and could easily be debunked.” –

“Try me,” said Kirk, impatiently.

Spock leaned back and crossed his arms. “Yes, captain. Back on star base 6, we were all informed that Val was a bounty hunter. And although his body is dead, his spirit lives on in another, and has now gained full access to that body’s mind and physical responses. With Leonard’s body, he is able to continue his work. Someone important could be down on that planet, captain.”

Scotty chimed, “But sir, I thought ye said that Altuv 3 was abandoned. And even if Val were continuing his work and succeeded, how would he be able to get back into space without a ship?”

Spock partially snapped at Scotty, “You have remarkable debunking skills engineer, but as you humans like to constantly say, ‘stranger things have happened.’” Spock squeezed the sides of his arms, attempting to control the anger boiling inside of him. His logic was failing him, and Spock started to feel like a failure, because he couldn’t retrieve one of his closet friends when the opportunity was given to him. It wasn’t his fault. It was the wall stopping him.

Kirk squinted. He was unsure of whether his first officer was on the brink of being emotionally compromised. McCoy’s situation was hard on every crew member, but the Vulcan’s rising and unfamiliar emotions was what made his situation worse. Spock was cracking and it wouldn’t be long before he shattered. When Spock stopped his trembling, he continued, “Like Mr. Scott said before, Val’s plan to stay on Altuv 3 was premeditated. I’m still unsure of why he plans on staying.”

Kirk said, “In all seriousness, why would someone want to live on a planet with little to no land, probably no food, poor air quality and nobody there to at least keep you company? Even if you preferred to live in isolation, wouldn’t it drive you mad eventually?”

Spock gave a pitiful shrug, “Insufficient data, captain, but I believe we can all agree that there’s someone on that planet that Val knows.”

Kirk took a deep breath. “Well, despite whatever theories, we still have to retrieve McCoy and get him to New Vulcan as quickly and efficiently as possible. Scotty, Spock and I will be on the away team. You will beam us down and help us keep track of McCoy’s whereabouts. I’ll also inform Mr. Sulu that he will have the conn while I am away.”

Scotty gave a curt nod, “Aye, captain.” He winced.

Kirk said to Scotty, “And once this is all over, I’m ordering you to go to sickbay and get you checked out. A rib or two could be cracked. Trust me, I would know.”

The captain rose from his chair. He concluded, “Alright gentlemen, the meeting is adjourned, we will beam down in half an hour. It’s enough time to clean and gear up before our descent.” 

* * *

 

The half hour came and went.

Kirk, and Spock were adjusting their accessories to their survival gear. They were attaching phasers to their belts, carrying petite and simple first aid kits on their thighs, and their communicators were linked to their hips. Spock also had a tricorder wrapped around his left shoulder; the device not only ready for tracking the doctor, but also analyzing the properties of the so called ‘classified’ planet. According to Spock’s current readings, the planet was going to be damp, slightly cold and raining.  

Kirk asked his first officer, “Spock, since this planet is water based, will any storms occur during our stay? I mean, there has to be hurricane causing havoc every now and then.”

Spock shook his head. “The air on Altuv 3 is too thin to create hurricanes and cyclones; however, earthquakes and tsunamis could be a hindrance to our travels if anything should happen.”

“That’s reassuring,” Kirk commented, “Well then, there better be higher ground…you know…just in case.”

Slightly _feeling_ , Spock’s glanced back at his tricorder readings for the 10th time. He said in a quiet manner, “Average temperatures on the planet, along with cloudy skies, and a 95% change of rain. There will be no storms once we beam down.”

“Thanks for the reassurance, Spock,” Kirk said in a playful tone. Despite the tension, Kirk gave his first officer a comforting smile. “Spock, are you alright?”

“I will be fine, captain,” Spock said, “There’s just a lot on my mind.”

Kirk then placed a firm hand on Spock’s shoulder. “It’s going to be alright, Spock. We will get Bones back to the ship safe and sound.”

Spock said, “Thank you, Jim.”

After their heartfelt moment, Kirk turned to Scotty who was stationed at the control panel. Kirk joked, “After all we’ve been through, hopefully Scotty doesn’t beam us into the middle of an ocean.”

Spock replied, “That’s illogical captain, for Mr. Scott is…” –

Suddenly, Spock was interrupted by the sound of the transporter door sliding open.

A familiar woman of a darker complexion stormed inside. Just like Kirk and Spock, she too, was dressed in survival gear. She also bore a tricorder, phaser and oxygen mask in her left hand. She stopped in front of her friends and gave Kirk a menacing glare. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her. “Forgot your masks at sickbay, captain?”

Kirk said, surprised, “Lieutenant Uhura! What are you doing here?”

Uhura responded, “I’m coming with you, captain. After all, it was quite rude of you to leave me out of your little meeting.”

“Who told you about that?”

“Scotty told me everything,” she smirked, “and it’s fair considering that I helped you scrounge through your best friend’s quarters. After the fall, you were on the edge of being emotionally compromised, and I couldn’t afford my captain do to all of that personal investigating on his own. I was searching through his belongings while you were busy moping about.”

Kirk still didn’t understand. “I’m sorry Uhura, but why? Helping me pick through Bones’ stuff isn’t a good excuse to take part in the away team.”

Uhura said, “You’re going to need me, captain. According to Scotty, Spock said that there could be someone down there. What is it, we don’t know? It could be a Klingon, Romulan, Vulcan, Orion or any other species with language that I potentially have a tongue for. With a Vulcan like Val, negotiations between him, us and the other humanoid could potentially arise, and I’m the only one on board who is capable of being the universal translator. My presence could be what saves us all.”

Kirk gave Uhura a light chuckle. He came nose to nose with the woman and whispered so Spock couldn’t hear. _“You and Bones huh? He said that he was sleeping with someone, but wouldn’t tell me who.”_

Uhura slapped Kirk’s arm. _“Don’t be disgusting, captain. Besides, since Spock and I are no longer together, I can sleep with whomever I like; whether they be the doctor or not.”_

Kirk chuckled some more. Her words were still foreign to him. _“So, you **are** sleeping with him?”_

_“Shut up, captain,”_ she muttered, frustrated and slightly embarrassed by her admission, _“Now, let’s go.”_

Kirk snatched onto Uhura’s shoulder as she attempted to slip passed him. “Oh, no you don’t Uhura. I can’t take any chances with you. The lesser we have on the away team the better. This is a simple retrieval mission.” He smiled, “If we need you later, we can beam you down to our location. How’s that?”

Uhura glared at the Captain. She spat, “I’m going with you.” Damn, if looks could kill, Kirk would be pronounced dead. Maybe she had been spending too much personal time with McCoy.

With a quick change of heart, Kirk said, “Okay lieutenant, you can come with us. Do you have a phaser handy? This could get ugly.”

“Yes, I have a phaser,” Uhura responded, “And I know that he killed two officers, but we all know that it wasn’t Leonard who pulled the trigger.”

“I know,” Kirk said, raising his palms to the level of his neck, “and I’m not holding him accountable for their deaths, but it doesn’t mean that the federation is going to agree with me.”

The away team then positioned themselves for transport. Scotty said:

“Ye all got your communicators and phasers with you?”

Kirk said, “Yes, Mr. Scott. Oxygen masks on, everyone.”

Kirk, Uhura and Spock placed their transparent masks against their face, and just like Dr. M’Benga said, the mask shaped itself along the user’s nose and bottom portion of their face, making the mask more comfortable to wear. A small speaker was also built into the mask, so that the team could communicate. When everyone’s safety measures were up to Scotty’s standards, he said at the control panel:

“Alright, good luck everyone. I’ll be watching ye, and if anythin’ happens, I’ll beam you back straight away.”

Kirk nodded, and without a hitch, all three crew members were safely beamed to the surface of Altuv 3. Their feet touched land, and right next to the island’s western shore. When the entire away team confirmed that their masks were working, and that their breathing was under control, they took a moment to examine their surroundings.

The island was thriving with plant life, but very little; and as the readings said, the area surrounding them was very blue indeed. It bore a strange resemblance to the deserted planet that they had used years ago as a controlled area to open up a torpedo that almost took two lives. The ground consisted of miniscule, navy-blue stones, the skies were cloudy, and vast seas were present. In Kirk’s opinion, if Spock and Uhura weren’t with him, the ominous feeling of isolation would quickly overwhelm him.

As expected, it was raining.

At identical times, both Spock and Uhura turned on their tricorders. Spock was gathering more information about the planet while Uhura – along with the help of Mr. Scott – were tracking Dr. McCoy’s whereabouts.

Spock began, “Captain, it appears that the ocean water is slightly acidic. It isn’t harmful to our skin and other bodily functions, but because of the rain and mist, we may feel some discomfort during our mission.”

Kirk said, “Noted, Spock. Now, let’s get down to business.” He turned to Uhura, “Lieutenant, do you have Dr. McCoy’s signal?”

Uhura answered, “Yes, captain. Dr. McCoy is still travelling north. He is two hours ahead of us at walking pace. Our current position on the map should stop us from causing any suspicion.”

Kirk acknowledged Uhura’s readings. “Well, then we better hurry before we lose him.” 

* * *

 

**_Two hours later…_ **

The away team was tired of walking. Although the terrain was relatively flat, the stones beneath their feet was starting to wear at their pacing. They were also short on breath, because of the thin air. As a unanimous decision, the team briefly stopped to take a breather. Kirk and Uhura were scratching at their wrists. The rain water managed to slip under their jacket’s sleeves, and it unfortunately caused some discomfort on their skin.

Then, Kirk’s communicator chirped. He quickly pulled the device out of his pocket, and answered:

“Kirk here.”

“Captain,” it was Scotty, “I have an incoming call from Starfleet. Ye better change the channel and answer it.”

Kirk expressed his confusion, “A call from Starfleet? What for?”

“I sent them a message before me beamed ye down. I asked them if they had any information on whether Altuv 3 has any human or humanoid species currently living on it. Captain, I know it was not my place, but I had to do it.”

Kirk was not impressed, “Mr. Scott, if you have any issues or ideas that could affect our current situation…” the itch on his arm flared up again, “…oh, never mind! Just don’t do things behind my back again. Am I clear?”

Scotty, said, “Me sorry, sir, but please answer. They’re waiting.” –

The captain reluctantly changed the channel. The last person he wanted to talk to was a representative from Starfleet. Sometimes, conversations like this could easily get out of hand, and go against a captain’s professional record. “This is Captain Kirk.”

A strong voice said, “Captain Kirk, I was informed by both your science officer and chief engineer that you have a problem aboard your ship.”

It was Admiral Kelley from star base 6. Shit.

She continued, “Two weeks ago, commander Spock reported that a member of your crew committed mutiny, and is currently under arrest; however, a problem occurred and your prisoner is now gone. What happened? Is what your chief engineer said true?”

Kirk replied, “You are right, admiral. Our prisoner escaped captivity and has beamed down to a planet called Altuv 3. We are currently on a retrieval mission, and I need to know if any colonies or lifeforms presently live there.”

The admiral said, “Captain Kirk, Altuv 3 contains classified information. I don’t think it’s any of your business…” –

Kirk exclaimed, “No offence admiral, but my prisoner almost claimed 430 lives on board my ship _,_ so I say that it is my business!” Kirk was stressed, and tired of Starfleet officials telling him what he could or couldn’t hear. “Everything is logged, admiral.”

Spock approached Kirk and interjected, “Admiral, this is commander Spock. All we are required to know is if someone on record currently resides here, and if so, are they important? There is sufficient reasoning that this individual’s life could be in danger.”

Admiral Kelley sighed and then caved, “One minute, Captain. I’m sending information to you now.”

Kirk turned to his first officer. “Mr. Spock, I thought you said…” –

Spock briefly smirked. Quite uncommon. “Stranger things have happened, captain. Whatever lives here knows how to survive.”

Uhura suggested, “Maybe they eat and drink via injection? Maybe that’s why Leonard took empty hypos with him.”

Kirk replied, “It’s an excellent theory Uhura, but it’s the cordrazine that scares me.” Then, the captain’s communicator briefly chirped. He glanced at the screen and read the information sent from admiral Kelley. What showed was classified personal ID that strictly belonged to the federation. The person on screen was a stunning woman, bearing arched eyebrows, pointed ears, a face chiseled to perfection, and long – wavy brown hair. Her name was Ladiya (the last name was blacked out), 5”10, 120 pounds, and Romulan. What? She was a Romulan?!

Spock said, “Tensions between Romulans and Vulcans have arisen once more. I would consider it logical for a Vulcan to go after the Romulans at these troubling times. Also, her information is classified for a reason. There could be a high possibility that her life was already in danger, and had to be carefully hidden.”

Kirk said, “Spock, we know what McCoy brought down with him. It looks like he plans on living here than actually killing someone.”

Spock retorted, “Remember, captain, that we know Val’s history. He was wanted by the federation, has violent tendencies and was a bounty hunter. When the ship was under the virus’ command, Val spoke of a mission more than once, but refused to tell us that mission. His words and actions could only lead to one logical conclusion: that he is going to play the part of an innocent federation doctor, which will give him full access to the Romulan and terminate her as quickly as possibly; hence the use of cordrazine. Currency transactions could have been made ahead of time. I’m sure more questions are sure to come, but I believe that they will be answered in due time.”

Kirk answered, “You’re right, Mr. Spock. I keep forgetting that he already killed two security officials. He’s armed and dangerous. We not only must safely retrieve McCoy, but also stop him from doing something stupid.” He turned his attention back onto the admiral, who was impatiently waiting for the captain’s response, “Thank you, admiral Kelley. We’ll speak again soon.”

“Remember Kirk that this information is classified. It is to be deleted when your mission is accomplished.” She hung up.

Kirk closed his communicator. He said to his team, “Alright, let’s not waste any more time. We have a Romulan to protect…apparently.”

 

_Chapter 14 is next..._


End file.
